Broken Hearts
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: John Cena was happy with his girlfriend until an accident caused her to forget their life together.Katie was happy with her boyfriend until he slept with her sister.John and Katie,both heartbroken,seek comfort in each other without knowing the conseqences
1. Chapter 1

This is my newest story. I wasn't going to started a new one but this came to mind. Hope you like it.

Note:My OC, Katie and Kelly are sisters. I don't really care for Kelly actually last name or her real name so, I changed it to Buchanan. This is fiction, so I can do that.

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or the wrestlers. This story is fiction.

* * *

John Cena walked through the arena broken hearted over his recent relationship. He and Mallory had been dating for a year and he thought everything was just as it should be. But a car accident with her and her cousin changed that. Mallory woke up and had no memory of her relationship with John. She thought she was still dating Ted DiBiase and she told John she loved Ted. John walked into the locker room and saw Randy Orton sitting on the bench.

"Randy, things okay?" John asked sitting down.

"Not really." Randy replied.

"I know the feeling. Mallory still doesn't remember. She thinks she is still dating Ted and he is playing it up. He has always wanted her back and now he has a chance."

"It's all crazy. I miss Katie and she doesn't want to talk to me. God, how stupid was I to sleep with her sister. Then I didn't use protection and she got pregnant. Then Kelly miscarries because of the accident."

"Randy, you made a mistake. I'm sure Katie will eventually realize that and forgive you."

"I doubt it. I'm going to go see how Kelly is doing after the miscarriage." Randy got up and headed to the divas locker room.

John sighed once Randy had left. He thought about the accident and how it changed the lives of a lot of people. Mallory had been driving Kelly to the doctor and a drunk driver ran a red light and hit the car on the driver's side. The impact cause Mallory's memory loss and Kelly to miscarry. Katie hadn't been in the accident as she and Kelly were not on speaking terms.

Randy arrived at the divas locker room and knocked on the door. Maryse opened it and let him in. Kelly was sitting on a bench. He walked over to her.

"Kelly, I'm sorry about the baby."

"I know. I'm sorry too." She began to cry a little. She wanted Randy to feel bad for her so, he would stay with her. She wanted him ever since she first saw him and she hated that he liked Katie and not her. She always thought nothing could come between her and her sister but the moment she saw Randy it changed. She wanted him. "Are you going to leave me now?"

"No. I'm not leaving you." Randy replied. In reality, he wanted to leave now that she wasn't pregnant. He wanted to be with Katie but he felt like he had to be with Kelly to help her heal from the miscarriage.

"Good. I can't do this without you. Katie won't talk to me. I only have Mallory and she is in no position to help me."

"I know. I will help you through this." Randy hugged her. "I have to go and get ready for my match. I will come and see you after."

He quickly left and headed back to the locker room. When he got there, he saw that John was still there. He felt horrible for him because Mallory didn't remember the life they shared. That had to be hard to deal with.

"John, I thought you would be with Mallory."

"I called and Mallory told me to not call her anymore. She was with Ted and that was where she was staying."

"I'm sorry. Hopefully she will get her memory back."

"I don't know. But I'm not giving up."

"Don't. Fight for her. I wish I had tried harder with Katie."

"Randy, Kelly isn't pregnant anymore. Talk to Katie and see if you can work things out."

"She won't talk to me. John, I slept with her sister. That's not something you forgive easily."

"Just give Katie time."

"I know. But I cheated willingly. Katie won't forget that or forgive it. God, why did I cheat with Kelly?"

"I don't know. I can't tell you why."

"I know. I can't even tell me why I cheated."

"I'm sorry." John got up. "I have a match. See you after."

Once John was gone, Randy picked up his phone and called Katie. He hoped she would talk to him. It went right to voicemail.

"_Hey, it's Katie. Leave me a message."_

"Katie, its Randy but I'm sure the caller id told you that and that is why you haven't picked up. But please call me. I want to talk to you. I want to work this out. Just call me."

He hung up and sighed. He had thought about the night he slept with Kelly a lot. He had been hanging out with some friends and everyone was drinking. He knew Kelly had a lot to drink so, he offered to take her back to her hotel room. Once they got there and he helped her in, she kissed him. He didn't know why he kissed her back. But he did and before he realized it, they were having sex. He knew immediately after it was a mistake. But he didn't tell Katie about it. She found out when Kelly announced she was pregnant and then told everyone Randy was the father. Katie broke up with him and cut him and Kelly out of her life. She blamed them both for what happened.

Katie Buchanan was sitting in her apartment in Tampa. She didn't' want to be near her sister or cousin. After the whole Kelly sleeping with Randy came out, Mallory immediately took Kelly's side. This left Katie alone. Mallory was their cousin and always closer to Katie but she took Kelly's side. But Katie honestly didn't' care. Sisters were supposed to have a bond that was unbreakable and it was sisters' code to not go after a guy one of them was dating. But Kelly broke that and she couldn't and wouldn't forgive her for it. Katie knew the WWE was in Tampa that night but she didn't want to see Randy. He had broken her trust and worse than that, it had been with her sister.

Once RAW was over, Randy headed over to see Katie. He hoped she would see him. John, on the other hand, headed over to see Mallory. He arrived at her apartment and knocked on the door. Mallory answered it wearing only a robe.

"John, what are you doing here?" Mallory asked him.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say. I love Ted and I'm with him. Now, I need to get back to him." She shut the door and headed to the bedroom.

John sighed once she had. He had hoped she would at least listen to him. But it was obvious that she had no desire to remember him or their life.

Randy arrived at Katie's and knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" Katie asked when she opened it.

"I want to talk. Katie, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I cheated with Kelly. I can't explain why I did it."

"I'm sorry too. Randy, you told me that you were staying with Kelly to help her through the miscarriage. I get that okay. Don't make this harder by saying you want to be with me when you don't."

"I do want to be with you. I don't want Kelly but I promised her I would stay and help her heal."

"Then do that and leave me alone." She shut the door before he could say anything else. Once she had, she started crying. As much as she wanted them to get back together, she wouldn't be the other woman while he was with her sister.

She had just got her a drink when she heard a knock. She was surprised to see John standing there.

"John, what are you doing here?" She asked opening the door.

"I needed someone to talk to. I can leave if you want."

"No. Please stay. I could actually use someone too." She smiled. She noticed he was already a little drunk. "How much have you had to drink tonight?"

"Not that much." He replied immediately getting something else to drink.

"Do you think drinking is going to solve our problems?" She asked taking a drink of the whiskey he had.

"I don't know. But it might make things more bearable." He sat down in the sofa.

"I guess so." She replied sitting down beside him.

They continued to drink and before long were laughing and talking about everything. It was nice to just be with someone who wasn't really involved with the situations. Both needed the escape from reality but either knew what would come of that night and how it would affect everyone.

Please Review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Katie woke up the next morning with such a hangover from the night before. She hadn't planned on drinking that much but once she and John started drinking, it just went from there. She moved slightly before she realized she wasn't alone. She looked over and saw John right beside her.**

"**This so can't be good." She whispered realizing exactly what happen between her and John. She got out of bed slowly and headed to the bathroom. **

**Once she had showered and got dressed. She headed to the kitchen for some aspirin. She remembered everything about the night before. Randy coming over and her telling him to leave. John coming over later and the two of them drinking and talking. **

_**Flashback**_

"_**Do you know what I thought when I first saw once you started dating Randy?" John said as they were on the sofa drinking.**_

"_**No, what?" She replied turning to face him while laying her head on the back of the sofa.**_

"_**That you were beautiful and I wondered how Randy managed to have you."**_

_**Katie blushed when he said that. She knew he had a lot to drink and was just saying whatever popped into his head. "Shut up. You so did not think that."**_

"_**Oh, I did. You were nothing like Kelly and I thought you were not Randy's type."**_

"_**Thanks." She said playfully pushing him.**_

"_**Not in a bad way. Kelly slept with half the locker room and I knew you were not like that."**_

"_**Really? From one meeting?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**You are so lying and so drunk."**_

"_**I'm a little drunk but I'm telling the truth."**_

"_**No, you're not." She laughed and got up to head to the kitchen for more drinks. She didn't notice him follow her there.**_

"_**Kate, I have always known you weren't like Kelly or Mallory."**_

"_**John, you are so drunk." She walked over to him. "Let's get you into bed."**_

_**She helped him to her room having every intention of sleeping in the guest room. They got a little ways down the hallway and before she could react, he had her pinned against wall and was kissing her passionately. She didn't pull away as he did even though she knew she should. He was after all, her cousin's boyfriend. But based on how Mallory had been toward her recently, she really didn't care. His kiss was so gentle and soft. It wasn't long before they were in her room. He pulled her shirt over her head and his soon followed. Soon all their clothes were gone and they were in her bed making love. **_

**Katie came out of her thoughts and had started making coffee when John came into the kitchen. She wondered if he remembered what happen or if he was too drunk to remember.**

"**God, Katie, what happened last night?" He asked grabbing some aspirin.**

"**You don't remember?"**

"**I remember drinking and a lot of it."**

**She bit her lip as to whether she should tell him or let him remember it on his own. "We both drunk a lot and we ended up in bed together."**

"**We did?" He asked shocked because he wasn't the type to cheat.**

"**Yes. You were drinking because Mallory was with Ted and I was drinking because Randy is staying with my sister."**

"**Katie, I'm sorry if I took advantage of you."**

**She laughed at his statement. "You didn't take advantage of me. I was just as much into as you were."**

"**So, what are we going to do? I don't want to tell Mallory even though we aren't together."**

"**We don't have to tell anyone. We can keep it between us."**

"**Thank you. Katie, I don't want this to ruin our friendship."**

"**It won't." She smiled. **

**He soon left leaving her there to think about things. She cleaned up the kitchen and then cleaned up where they had been drinking. Just as she was done, she heard a knock on the door.**

"**Randy, what are you doing here?" She asked when she saw him.**

"**I wanted to talk to you. I told Kelly that I love you and I want you. I don't want her. I'm not staying with her. Katie, I love you."**

"**Randy, you broke my trust. How can I trust you again?"**

"**Katie, I love you so much. I made a mistake. A stupid mistake. I promise I will never betray you if you give me another chance. Please. I will do whatever to get your trust back." He said walking over to her and placing his hand on her cheek. "Please, give us another chance."**

"**Alright. This is your last chance." SHe hoped she wasn't making a mistake by this but she loved him.**

"**I love you, Katie." **

"**I love you too." **

**He kissed her gently and started moving her to the bedroom. They were soon in the bed. Afterwards, Katie debated about telling him about her and John. She knew they agreed to not tell anyone but could she keep this secret from him when they were trying to rebuild their relationship. As they laid there, she decided to not tell him. It was something that wouldn't happen again.**

**John arrived home and found Mallory at his door. He wondered what she was doing there.**

"**Mallory, what are you doing here?"**

"**I remember. I remember everything. Our relationship and everything about us. I know I'm not with Ted anymore. John, I'm so sorry about everything. Pushing you away and everything. I love you."**

"**I love you too." He replied hugging her. He felt guilty as he did knowing he had cheated just a few hours ago with her cousin.**

"**John, I have missed you. I hate that I forgot how much we meant to each other." She kissed him and slowly walked them to the bedroom.**

**Afterwards, he thought about telling her about what happened with Katie. But he couldn't break her heart like that. It wasn't her fault that she forgot them. It was the accident. So, he wouldn't tell her. It was never going to happen again.**

**Both Katie and John felt guilty that they had cheated but both thought they had lost the people they loved forever and took comfort with each other. They had agreed to not tell anyone including Mallory or Randy. It was a secret only they would share. They had no idea what was coming and how everything would change the course of things for everyone.**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.

Sorry for the delay in updating. My hubby came home from his secret mission and band me from the internet for almost two weeks. I'm back on now probably because he is gone on another mission.

A/N: I have ten more chapters of this one done. Do you want me to post them all or post two at a time?

* * *

A few days later, the guys were back on the road. Kelly tried everything to get Randy to come back to her. She played up her miscarriage to him but nothing worked. She thought once she had him taking care of her , he would realize that he loved her. Mallory had been taken care of her since she got her memory back. Katie wasn't talking to her still but Kelly honestly didn't care. Her main goal was getting Randy and she didn't care he was in love with her sister.

Katie sat in her office in the production truck thinking about things. While Kelly was a diva, Katie was one of the producers on RAW. She was glad that she and Randy were trying to work things out but it would take a while before she would trust him completely plus she couldn't stop thinking about what happen between her and John. She knew it happened because both were drunk and thought they had lost Randy and Mallory.

"Katie, we have a problem with Chris." Max, one of the assistants, said coming into her office.

"What kind of problem?" Katie asked looking up from the paperwork.

"He's having issues with Cena about something."

"I'll take care of it." Katie closed the file she was reading and headed into the arena. She saw Kelly talking to Randy. She rolled her eyes and headed to where Chris and John were.

"Randy, are you sure about going back to Katie? She doesn't deserve you. You wanted me that night and I know you still do." Kelly said getting closer to him.

"Kelly, I don't want you. What happened that night was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened."

"But you came to me once you knew I was pregnant. That had to mean something."

"Don't be stupid. I only came to you because you were pregnant. I want nothing more to do with you." He walked away and to the locker room. He just wanted her to leave him alone. He wouldn't make the mistake of being with her again. He didn't want to be with her.

Kelly groaned in frustration after he left. She wasn't use to men not wanting her. She walked off and toward the divas locker room. She stopped when she saw Katie, John and Chris talking. She hid so she could hear what was being said.

"What is wrong Chris?" Katie asked once she found them.

"Nothing now. We worked it out." Chris said walking off.

Katie turned to John. "What's going on?"

"Chris was being all drama queen over nothing. It's handled." John replied.

"So, Mallory got her memory back?" Katie asked. She and Mallory were still not really speaking.

"Yeah. She remembers everything. So, I guess we are back together." John looked to her. "So, you and Randy back together."

"We are taking it slow and trying to work things out. But it will take a while before I trust him again."

"Understandable. Katie, I appreciate you not telling Randy or Mallory about what happened between us."

"John, it's hard not to tell Randy about that because we are trying to work on our relationship. We are trying to rebuild it and I'm lying to him. I want to tell him what happened but then I think about it and realize I shouldn't."

"I know. I feel guilty not telling Mallory but it would just hurt her and Randy. What would be the point? We thought we had lost them."

"Yeah. Well, we agreed to not tell anyone and I'm going to keep that."

"Is there something more?" John knew her well enough to know something more was going on. They had been friends for years.

"I can't get what happened out of my head. I know I shouldn't be thinking about it but I do."

"I know. I think about it too." He did think about what happened between them. Yeah, it probably shouldn't have happened but it was amazing between them.

"So, what do we do?" She asked sitting down in a chair nearby.

"I don't know. I guess we try to put it out of our minds. We have the people we love back. What happened, even though it was amazing, was a one time thing."

"Yeah, it was. Well, since everything between you and Chris is settled, I'm going back to the production truck."

She got up but lost her balance and proceeded to fall into his lap. They looked into each other eyes for a minute. "I have to go."

"Yeah. Me too. See you later."

Katie headed back to the production truck while John headed to his locker room. She had no idea what just happened. She didn't notice Kelly had been listening and heard everything.

"Now, I wonder if John and Katie slept together. It certainly sounded that way." Kelly said to herself before heading to the divas locker room determined to found out what had happened and if she could use it to her advantage.

Ted couldn't believe that he lost Mallory again. He thought when she lost her memory and only remembered being with him, that he had her back. But she remembered everything. She remembers her and John and remembered that Ted cheated on her which caused their break up. He had to find a way to get her back. He saw Kelly walking the hall and hoped she could help.

"Kelly." He yelled at her before she got to the divas locker room.

"Ted, what's up?" Kelly asked.

"I was hoping that you would help me get Mallory away from John. I still want her."

"Ted, she remembers. She wants John." Kelly wanted Mallory to be happy. She only wanted to take what Katie had, Randy.

"I know but I want her. If you help me get her back, I will help you get Randy. I know you want him. He and I are friends. I can help you."

Kelly thought about things for a minute. She realized he was right. He was Randy's friend and he could help her. She decided to take him up on his offer because what she knew would break up not only Randy and Katie but John and Mallory too.

"Okay, deal. I already know something that might break Mallory and John up as well as Katie and Randy."

"And what might that be?"

"I overheard Katie and John talking. I think they slept together while Mallory was with you after losing her memory and Randy was with me."

"You don't know for sure though?"

"No, not for sure but everything sounded like it."

"I think we can use that. Meet me at my hotel room and we will talk about how to do so." Ted walked away leaving Kelly there.

She smiled knowing she had someone who was going to help her. She headed into the locker room. It was only a matter of time before Randy was hers. While she hated that she was going to hurt Mallory, she wanted Randy more.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Once the show was over, Kelly headed to Ted's room. She wondered what his plan was to find out if Katie and John did sleep together. She knocked on the door and he let her in.**

"**So, what's your plan?" Kelly asked sitting down.**

"**We have to get Katie or John to admit that they did sleep together. John won't admit it to me."**

"**Katie won't admit it to me, either."**

"**Maybe she will to me. She's never really had a problem with me."**

"**They aren't just going to come out and say they slept together. We have to trick them into admitting it."**

"**Maybe we can. I will talk to Katie about things and see if I can get her to admit it."**

"**Great. Once she does and you record it so we have the proof, we can tell Randy and Mallory. Once they find out, they will break up with them and then we can move in."**

"**Sounds like a plan." Ted replied with a smile. If things worked out like he wanted, he would have Mallory back.**

**Katie arrived at her hotel room and found Mallory waiting. She wondered what she could possibly want seeing that they were still not speaking.**

"**Mallory, what do you want?" Katie asked as she started to open the door to the room.**

"**I wanted to talk to you." Mallory replied walking in. "Katie, I'm sorry that I took Kelly's side but she needed someone. She was pregnant."**

"**Yeah, pregnant by my boyfriend. Who I'm sure she seduced into bed, not that he is blameless in it because he isn't."**

"**I know that. Katie, when Kelly announced she was pregnant and by Randy, our whole family turned against her. She needed someone from our family on her side."**

"**Well, it's over now. Randy and I are trying to work things out. So, you can go and be Kelly's friend."**

"**Katie, we have been friends for as long as we have been cousins. I want us to work this out. I miss you. I have my memory back and John and I are back together. It's like everything is back to normal now." But deep inside, Mallory knew her feelings had changed for John.**

"**With the exception that you chose Kelly over me. So, continue to be her friend but when she screws you over, don't say I didn't warn you." Katie got up and opened the door for her to leave.**

"**I'm sorry Katie. I really am." Mallory said as she left the room. She and Katie had always been the closest and now they were barely speaking. But Kelly had needed her and she knew she probably still did now that Randy had gone back to Katie.**

**After Mallory left, Katie got ready for bed. She knew Randy had gone out with the guys after the show but she had some things to do and couldn't go. She figured Kelly was there and probably throwing herself at him and she didn't' want to see that. She had just started reading a book when the door opened.**

"**How was going out?" Katie asked once Randy was inside.**

"**It was okay. I missed you though." He kissed her.**

"**Really? With my sister throwing herself at you?"**

"**Kelly wasn't there. Well, she wasn't while I was there. I left before everyone because I missed you. Katie, I'm not going to make that mistake again. I don't want Kelly."**

"**I know that. It's just hard to deal with Kelly being so close. We are trying to build our relationship again but I don't completely trust you again yet. That is going to take time."**

"**I know it will. I'm sorry about the whole situation with Kelly. I hated that I slept with her and she got pregnant. I hate the time we missed."**

"**Me too." She kissed him again. **

**As they started to make love, she couldn't help but feel guilty about what happen with John. Could their relationship be strong with her having this secret? A part of her wanted to tell him the truth. It was a mistake like his was but then she thought about how much this would hurt him and she didn't want to do that. Plus deep inside were feelings for John. Ones she had no idea might even be there.**

**Mallory had just returned to the room when she heard a knock on the door, it was Kelly.**

"**Kelly, what's going on? I though you would be out with everyone else."**

"**I didn't want to go. I'm still not ready to be out like that." Kelly replied coming in.**

"**I'm sorry about the baby and the accident. I never wanted that to happen."**

"**I know. The accident was that an accident."**

"**So, I hear that Randy is back with Katie. How does that make you feel?"**

"**I hate it. I know Randy and I just had that one night but I fell in love with him."**

"**Kelly, I know you did but he was never yours. The whole time he was with you before the miscarriage, he was thinking about how to get Katie back. You know that."**

"**I know but it doesn't change my feelings."**

"**Kelly, please move on. Don't waste your life waiting for someone who probably will never come to you."**

"**I love him and I'm not giving up. I know he loves me. Once he realizes that, he will leave Katie and be with me."**

"**Kelly, wake up. Randy doesn't love you. He loves Katie." Mallory couldn't believe that Kelly was being this dumb.**

"**He does love me." Kelly was getting angry that Mallory wasn't taking her side. So, she decided to see how Mallory would react if she found out that John had cheated. "Mallory, what would you do if you found out John cheated on you when you lost your memory?"**

"**I want to say I would understand because I thought I was with Ted but I know I wouldn't. I would be hurt and probably break up with him. But he would never do that."**

"**What if he did with someone you knew? Would you forgive him and that person or not?"**

"**Kelly, did you sleep with John? Is that why you are asking me this?"**

"**What? No. I love Randy. I wouldn't sleep with John. I was just asking."**

"**I'm not sure I could forgive him or the person."**

"**Okay, just wondering. I'm going to go to my room. I will see you tomorrow."**

"**Okay. Later." Mallory walked her to the door and then walked back. She wondered why Kelly would ask about how she would feel if John cheated. But she figured Kelly was just trying to see her reaction. She thought about what Kelly asked and a part of her wanted him to be cheating. It would make her feelings sort themselves out. But she wished Kelly would move on from trying to get Randy.**

"**Hey, babe. I missed you not coming out." John said walking in.**

"**I know. I went to talk to Katie." **

**John stopped when she said that. He hoped Katie didn't tell her anything. "What did you talk to Katie about?"**

"**I told her I was sorry about the whole Kelly thing. But she didn't care to hear it. She told me to continue to be Kelly's friend and once she screws me over, I will know I was warned."**

"**Well, Katie does have a point. You and she were closer than you and Kelly. But you took Kelly's side."**

"**Because everyone in my family turned their backs on Kelly. She needed someone." Mallory was shocked that John wasn't taking her side.**

"**But Kelly was the one responsible for her actions. It wasn't up to you to help her. She and Randy did what they did together and it was their job to be there for each other. Everyone had the right to be mad especially Katie."**

"**I can't believe you aren't taking my side. Why are you taking Katie's side?"**

"**Katie is my friend and I saw how hurt she was over everything. It is going to take time for her to forgive. But you know she will."**

"**Yeah. Kelly came by to see me too." **

"**What did she want?"**

"**She just wanted to talk. She is still convinced that Randy will come back to her."**

"**Yeah, that'll happen." John laughed. "Randy wants Katie."**

"**I know. I explain that to her. So, I hope she hear me and will listen."**

"**Let's hope so." John kissed her and they got ready for bed.**

**Mallory wanted to talk to him about what Kelly asked her but she decided not too. She knew that he would never cheat on her even when she lost her memory. But she hoped maybe he had. It would make what she was thinking about easier.**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

I decided to post a few more chapters of broken hearts. Let me know what you think.

* * *

The next few weeks went by fast for everyone as it was almost two months since Mallory got her memory back. Kelly and Ted tried to get John or Katie to admit that they cheated but it didn't work. Kelly was getting frustrated because Randy was ignoring her completely. Ted, however, had gotten what he wanted. Mallory came to him and told him she wanted to get back with him. She just had to find the right time to dump John.

Mallory sat in her doctor's office waiting to be seen. She hadn't felt good the last few days and she hoped the doctor would fix it. Once she was called back, she was stunned by the doctor's news.

"You are pregnant and I say almost two months." The doctor said to her.

"I'm shocked by this. My boyfriend and I weren't expecting it."

"Well you are pregnant."

Mallory was excited. She was pregnant and she hoped by Ted. She had decided to end things with John and be with Ted. After her memory returned, she thought she wanted John but she realized that she didn't. She still had feelings for Ted ones she didn't know where still there. But she needed to know who the father was.

"How soon can I do a DNA test?"

"In about three weeks. I will need DNA from at least one potential daddy."

"I will let you know." Mallory got dressed and headed out. She was shocked to see Katie there too. "Katie, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for a check up. It's a doctor's office." Katie replied.

"Right. Well, good luck." Mallory continued out of the doctor's office.

Katie wondered what Mallory was doing there but her mind was on her own issues. She knew she was pregnant but didn't' know how far along she was and therefore, she didn't' know who the father was.

"Katie, how are you?" The doctor said coming in the room.

"I'm good. I'm pregnant."

"That's great. How far along?" The doctor started writing in her chart.

"I'm not sure. I think maybe a few weeks but I don't know for sure."

"Okay, well, let's do an exam and an ultrasound and we will see." The doctor started the exam and did an ultrasound. "Okay, it looks like you are about two months."

"Two months." Katie knew that meant she had no idea who the father was. "When can a DNA test be done?"

"In three weeks and I will need DNA from a potential daddy." The doctor was shocked that two of his patients had the same thing plus he knew they were cousins.

"Alright. Thanks." Katie took everything from the doctor and headed home. She had no idea how she was going to get DNA from John or Randy without explaining why she needed it.

She headed home and was shocked to find John waiting for her there.

"John, what are you doing here?" She asked walking up to the door of her apartment.

"I wanted to talk to you." He replied as he waited for her to open the door.

"Talk about what?" She asked opening the door and walking in.

"Katie, I can't stop thinking about what happened between us. I know I should be focusing on Mallory but I can't. I feel guilty when I'm with her that I cheated but I feel guiltier that I can't stop thinking about you. Every time I'm with Mallory, I think about you. I have to know if you do too. Do you think about what happened?"

"Yes. I think about it. I feel guilty when I'm with Randy because I'm keeping this secret from him." She walked over to the window and looked out at her ocean view.

"Are you saying you don't think about me when you are with him?" He asked walking up behind her. "Am I the only one of us that thinks about it when we are with person we wanted back?"

"You aren't the only one. I do think about it when I'm with him."

"Katie, I don't know when my feelings for Mallory changed but they did. She lost her memory for two months. She didn't remember me only Ted. I think over that time my feelings must have changed. I thought I wanted Mallory but now, I'm not sure. And I honestly don't know what to do."

"John, I can't say my feelings for Randy completely changed during the three months he was with Kelly. I know I don't trust him completely anymore. I do love him but it's not like before. And the reason is the trust is gone. I'm not sure we can get it back but we are trying. I thought you were trying with Mallory." She walked away from the window and sat down on the sofa.

"I'm trying but I don't think I can do it. I can't be with her and think about you. Katie, do you want to be with Randy? If you do, then tell me and we can forget this conversation happened." He replied sitting down beside her.

"I don't' know what I want. I just know he and I aren't like before because we don't have the trust. Plus things just got very complicated."

"What do you mean complicated?"

"I'm pregnant and about two months. So, you or Randy could be the father. I can have a DNA test in three weeks. I can't tell Randy about things yet. I need you to submit DNA so, we will know for sure. Once I know, then we will know if they need to know."

"Wait. I'm still trying to process the fact that you're pregnant and it might be mine."

"Yes. Once we find out for sure, we will know if we need to tell Randy and Mallory."

"Are you going to stay with Randy if the baby is his even though you admitted, you think about me when you are with him. Katie, is that the type of relationship you want?"

"Are you going to leave Mallory? If I break up with Randy and tell him I slept with you, are you going to do the same with her?" She asked getting up.

"I don't know. The only thing I know right now is that you are who is in my head and heart. Katie, do you feel the same way? That's all I want to know. If you don't, then okay. We can forget this conversation with the exception of the baby news and move on."

"I don't know. I'm so confused about things. But if you aren't going to leave her then why would I leave him? We both don't know what we want or what we are doing right now. I'm not sure we should base everything on one night that we drank too much and ended up in bed."

"Katie." He got up and walked over to her. "Don't think about what is right or easy. What do you feel right now?"

She felt him wrap his arms around her and pull her to him. She didn't want to be one of those girls who cheated. That wasn't her but for some reason when he touched her like this, it made all reason go away. She had no idea she had these feelings for him. She knew everything that happened when Randy cheated and Kelly got pregnant caused damage to her relationship with Randy. The trust was gone in their relationship and she wondered if that was what was causing her to be not sure about everything.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Katie pulled away from him. She was so confused about things. She wasn't the type to cheat but here she was. She was close to cheating on Randy with John. And a part of her wanted too.

"John, we can't do this." She said once she had pulled away.

"Katie, I don't know what we do from here. I just know this feels right." John spoke first.

"I don't know what to do either. Maybe we should tell Randy and Mallory we cheated."

"I don't think we should right now. We need to know whose baby you are carrying first."

"Alright. We'll wait. So what now? I have to tell Randy I'm pregnant. I can't hide it."

"You aren't showing right now, right?"

"Right. I probably won't start showing until I'm in my second trimester."

"Okay, so, we have time. I think we should do the DNA test first and then tell everyone."

"Alright. We will wait on that too."

"Katie, I want to be with you in anyway. We can hide this from everyone. I know we can." He knew he was starting to feel more for her with each minute that past. "I want to be with you."

"You really want that. Us sneaking around on Randy and Mallory."

"God, it sounds horrible when you say it like that. I don't know what to do. I just know this feels right and I like how it feels with you. Tell me you feel it too."

"I do but this is all confusing. We need to figure this out. For now, we won't say anything about what happen or the baby. We have to figure out our feelings and everything else too."

"Alright. I should go. Mallory wanted me to stop by. Kit Kat, I don't regret what happened between us. We are both obviously unhappy with things. But you are right. We need to figure things out." He kissed her and headed out.

Katie laughed at the nick name he called her that no one else did but she was so confused about things. This was not something she saw coming or expected. She never thought she would sleep with John, one of her best friends, or get pregnant. Now, she was expecting a baby that could be her boyfriend's or the guy she cheated with. She knew everything would eventually come out but right now she was content on staying silent about things.

"John, I'm glad you came." Mallory said to him once she opened the door of her apartment. She had told Ted she was expecting and that it might be his so, she decided to tell John too.

"You said it was important. What's going on?" He asked sitting down on the sofa.

"I'm pregnant and it might be yours or Ted's." She said quickly. She hoped it was Ted's. She had come to realize that she still had feelings for him. She wanted to wait until she knew who the father was before she broke up with John.

"Are you going to have a DNA test?" He asked. He was shocked by this. Not only was Mallory possibly pregnant with his baby but Katie might be too.

"I am. I can have one in three weeks. I will need DNA from you or Ted."

"Does he know?"

"Yes. I told him earlier."

"So, you told your ex boyfriend first before your actually boyfriend that you were expecting?"

"Yes. John, it doesn't matter who I told first. We will deal with this."

"Alright. Was that all?" He asked very annoyed.

"Yes." She was shocked that he sounded so irritated with her. "Wait, John, are you cheating or did you cheat when I lost my memory? You seem irritated with me. If you cheated when I lost my memory, I understand."

John debated what to do. He and Katie had agreed to not tell anyone yet. He decided to tell her he cheated but not tell her with whom. "I cheated once when you lost your memory. It was the night before you got your memory back. I thought I had lost you for good and I got drunk and cheated."

"With who?" She asked calmly. She was somewhat relieved he had cheated. It made her cheating with Ted not that bad. She had told Ted when she told him about the baby that she wanted them to see each other in secret until she was certain who the father was.

"It doesn't matter. She was someone I met and we were together. I thought I had lost you."

"I understand."

"I better go. Mallory, maybe we shouldn't see each other until you know who the father is."

"I happen to agree John. I will let you know once I set up the DNA test and when the results come back."

"Alright." He walked out and headed home. Something was off with Mallory and he wasn't sure what. He thought maybe it was because he knew he wanted Katie and not Mallory but there was something more.

Once John was gone, Mallory called Ted and told him that John admitted that he cheated when she lost her memory. Both agreed to keep seeing each other in secret and once the father was determined, she would dump John and they would be together whether the baby was John's or Ted's.

John called Katie once he was on his way from Mallory's. He wanted to let her know he told Mallory that he cheated but didn't tell her with whom.

"Hello." Katie asked picking up the phone.

"Katie, I though I should tell you that I told Mallory I cheated."

"What? You agreed we wouldn't do that."

"I told her I cheated but I didn't tell her with whom and I won't until we decide."

"Alright." Katie was relieved he hadn't told yet. "Well Randy is on his way over so, I will talk to you later."

"Okay, bye Katie." He hung up and headed home. He was going to tell Katie about Mallory being pregnant but he figured he would wait until they were together in person. He was leaving the next day for the next city. He knew that Randy and Katie would be leaving too. Mallory wasn't an employee of the WWE so, she wouldn't be there.

Katie was cooking when Randy came in. She still felt incredible guilt over everything. She had to figure out what was going with her and John.

"Hey, babe." Randy said coming into the kitchen.

"Hey. How was your day?" She asked him.

"Good. I did some promos and worked out. Your sister followed me like a little puppy."

"Did you get with her again?" Katie couldn't stop herself from saying things like that. What he had done had hurt her so much.

"No." He hated when she made comments like that but he also knew what he had done hurt her. "Katie, I promised you I wouldn't do that again with anyone. Are you ever going to trust me?"

"Randy, you cheated on me with my sister. It is going to take time to get that trust back. It won't happen overnight. I'm sorry if I'm not moving at your speed." Katie said angrily. "But since we are talking right now, I should tell you something. I cheated while you were with Kelly. It was one night. I was upset and thought I had lost you forever and I got drunk and slept with someone"

"Okay." He hated the thought of her with someone else. But he held his anger. "That is understandable. I'm upset about it but I get it. You thought I was gone. Who was it with?"

"It doesn't matter. It was someone I met."

"Alright. Katie, we both cheated and I get that I broke the trust. You didn't really cheat because I was with Kelly. I want us to get the trust back."

Katie honestly didn't know what to say. The only thing she knew was that her relationship with Randy had been damaged and she didn't' know if it could be repaired.

"I'm not sure we can. Our relationship was damaged when you slept with Kelly and when you left me to be with her and the baby. I'm not sure if it can be repaired."

"I know it is a long road but we can do it. Katie, I love you." He wanted to make it work with her. He didn't want another failed relationship plus he had hurt her enough.

"I do love you but it will take time to see if we can get back."

She knew that she did love Randy but she wasn't sure they could get back what they had. All she could do was wait and see and as much as she hated to think it, she knew whoever was the father of the baby would play a part in things. And the fact that she had no idea what was going on with John. What were her feelings and why was everything crazy?

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

The next day John, Randy and Katie were in the next city. Mallory wasn't employed by the WWE so, she didn't go but she talked to Ted each day. She was getting ready to dump John. She just didn't want to be with him anymore and she didn't' want to wait. Katie arrived at the arena and headed to the production truck while Randy and John headed to the locker room.

"John, is everything okay?" Randy asked as they were there. He had noticed John's change in attitude.

"Mallory is pregnant and it might be mine or Ted's" John replied. "And I think something is going on with her. I think even though she has her memory back, she is sleeping with Ted or she is sleeping with someone."

"Why do you think that?"

"I pick up on something when I'm with her. I don't think she wants me anymore and I feel that she is going to break up with me."

"Do you want her to break up with you?"

"I do want her too. I'm thinking maybe I should just dump her first."

"But John, you were devastated when she lost her memory and you wanted nothing more than her back. So, what happen?"

"I cheated on her the night before she got her memory back and I think when Mallory lost her memory and didn't' want anything to do with me, my feelings changed."

"Who did you cheat with?" Randy was shocked that John cheated. He and Mallory seem like the perfect couple. Randy, at one time, wanted Mallory but at the time she was with Ted and happy.

"It doesn't matter who I cheated with."

"Do you love the person you cheated with? Is that why you want to break up with Mallory?"

"I think I'm falling in love with her. We have known each other for a while." John was trying to talk to Randy about things without telling that it was Katie he cheated with.

"Yeah. It's tough sometimes. John, if I tell you something, you have to keep it to yourself."

"Okay. I will."

"I'm thinking about breaking up with Katie."

"What? Why? You love her?" John was shocked. Randy always said how much he loved her.

"We can't get the trust back. She brings up me cheating with Kelly all the time. I think if she and I take a break, it will help our relationship. I don't' want a permanent break up, just a short break."

"Randy, do you think Katie will be single for long? She is awesome. She is beautiful, caring, loving, smart and just the best person. Every guy here likes her and if she is single, believe me, they will go after her." John honestly hoped Randy did break up with her especially if she was carrying his baby.

"I know that. But I think if Katie and I are strong, we can deal with it. I just I can't deal with her bringing up my mistake. I'm not bringing up hers."

"What mistake?" John knew what it was but he couldn't let Randy know he did.

"She cheated when I was with Kelly. But I guess it's not cheating because we weren't together."

"Do you know with who?"

"No, she didn't tell me. I don't think I want to know."

"Yeah. Well, it's up to you if you want to break up with her."

"I'm not sure yet."

Kelly was excited about what she had heard. Randy was thinking about dumping Katie. It was so perfect. Once he did, she could move in on him. She happily headed to the production truck content that her plan would work.

"Katie, can I talk to you?" Kelly said coming in.

"What?" Katie asked annoyed.

"I just thought you would want to know that Randy is thinking about dumping you."

"Really? And where did you hear this?"

"I overheard him and John talking. He wants to dump you and get with someone else."

"Who? You?" Katie laughed.

"No. He didn't say me but once he dumps you, I'm moving in on him. I want him and I will get him."

"You know what Kelly, go ahead. If you think he will fall for you, then go for it."

"You're giving me permission to go after Randy?" Kelly thought Katie was being stupid and it made her wonder if Katie didn't' have someone else.

"I said if he dumps me and is fair game, then go for it. I'm not going to stop you. Now, I have work to do, so leave." Katie turned her attention back to her work.

Kelly left excited that Katie told her to go for it. Once Randy dumped her, she would go after him with everything and get him back in her bed and get pregnant.

After the show, Randy and Katie headed back to their room. Randy told her he wanted to talk to her about something. She had a feeling it was about what Kelly said.

"So, you wanted to talk?" Katie asked once they walked into the room.

"Yes. Katie, I've been thinking that maybe we need a break. We don't have trust and that isn't a relationship so, I was thinking we would take a break to work things out individually. It might help us get the trust back."

"You want to break up with me? That is what you are saying."

"I want a short break not a permanent one. I just think that we need some time apart."

"Okay, if you think that, then okay. We will break up."

"Katie, I don't want to break up. I want a break. I don't' want us to date other people or anything."

"Randy, if we take a break, we will see other people. I know you. Someone will ask you out and you will want to go."

"Katie, please. I won't date anyone else. I just want some time for us to deal with things and see if we can get our trust back. I want to earn your trust back and I think this is the best way."

"Okay, if this is what you want, then okay. We will take a break." She got up and started packing her things up. "I'm going to stay in another room and start getting my own now."

"Katie, I don't want to hurt you." He said walking over to her. "I just think this is best for now."

"I know you don't' want to hurt me. But I honestly don't see this going any other way. We will talk in a few days." She kissed him and headed out.

Randy sat down on the bed once she had left. He knew it was for the best that they take a break. They needed to try to get the trust back in their relationship but a part of him really felt he made a mistake.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Katie headed downstairs to get another room. She knew Kelly would love this. It was her chance to move in on Randy. Katie began to wonder if maybe Randy lied to her and he did want to be with Kelly. She then thought about the baby she was carrying. If it was Randy, would that make a difference for this break. She decided to not tell him until she knew whose baby it was. When she got downstairs the desk clerk informed her there were no rooms available. She decided to go to another hotel. It was then that she saw John walking toward her.

"Hey, Katie, what's up?" John said to her.

"Randy and I are breaking up or taking a break."

"I'm sorry."

"You knew though. He told you." She knew he had. She could tell by John's expression.

"He told me he was thinking about it. I thought he would change his mind."

"Well, it's fine. It's probably for the best."

"So, are you heading to your room?" He saw her suitcase near her.

"There are no more rooms and I'm not staying with Randy. So, I'm off to another hotel."

"You can stay with me. I have an extra bed. Adam was supposed to be my roommate but he decided to stay with Eve."

"Okay. It will keep me from having to go to another hotel. I will get online and find me my own room in the next city." She followed him up to his room. She knew it was probably not a good idea to do so but they were friends and he might be the father of her baby. Plus he was one of the people she trusted more than anything.

They soon arrived at his room. Neither noticed Kelly nearby watching. She smiled when she saw Katie go into John's room with him. She knew this information would come in handy. She would tell Randy that Katie was in John's room and that she was cheating with him. She was certain it would break up Randy and Katie for good.

Kelly headed to Randy's room quickly. She knocked on the door and waited for him to open it.

"Kelly, what do you want?" Randy asked annoyed. He and Katie might have been on a break but he still wanted nothing to do with Kelly.

"I have something to tell you and I think you're going to want to hear it." She said walking past him and into the room.

"What?"

"I saw Katie going into John's room with him and she had her suitcase."

"Kelly, what are you trying to prove? I don't believe you."

"Randy, its true. If you go to John's room, you will see." Kelly smiled. "She has been sleeping with him for months. Did you and Katie have a fight and break up?"

"We didn't break up. We are simply taking a break. Now, Kelly, I'm tired and I'm going to bed. You can leave." He walked to the door and opened.

"Come on, Randy. You know you want me. Just give in and be with me. You and Katie are no more." She said walking to him.

"Kelly, go." He opened the door and shoved her out. He just didn't like her at all.

He knew nothing was going with John and Katie but he decided to go to John's room anyway to see if she was staying there.

"Katie, are you going to sleep in your clothes?" John asked her kiddingly.

"What?" She looked down and realized she was still wearing what she had worn all day. "No, I'm going to change. I was looking for another room in the next city."

"Did you find one?" He asked sitting down on the bed.

"Yes. In the same hotel as everyone else. So, that's great."

"Yeah, it is."

"Well, I'm going to go change." She got her nightclothes and headed into the bathroom.

Just as she left, his phone starting ringing. He saw it was Mallory. He honestly didn't want to deal with her but since she could be carrying his baby, he figured he better answer it.

"Yeah."

"John, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"So, talk."

"I think we should break up. I want to be with Ted. I'm sorry. It's over. If this baby is yours, we can work something out. I will call you once I have the DNA results." She hung up before he could respond.

He was stunned at her words and tone. It was like she could care less about his feelings and only about her. He couldn't believe he never noticed how self absorbed and self involved Mallory was. He looked down at his phone and thought about calling her back but decided it wasn't worth it.

"John, are you okay?" Katie asked coming into the room. She had noticed the look on his face.

"Mallory just called me." He said looking up from his phone.

"What did she want?" She asked sitting down on the bed beside him.

"She wanted to break up with me. She wants to be with Ted. So, we are broken up."

"She broke up with you over the phone? She couldn't even do it in person?" Katie was shocked that Mallory didn't' do it in person.

"Yeah. I guess she thought it was better that way."

"That's just shitty on her part. You deserve better than her."

"Thanks, Katie. I knew it was coming. I just didn't know it would hurt. But it's for the best. She doesn't love me and I don't love her."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. So, are you okay with everything? Randy, the break, the baby."

"I'm good. The break is just something that needs to be done. We have to figure things out. As for the baby, it's fine. Everything right on track."

"Good. So, when do you have the DNA test?"

"In two weeks. I need you to go with me so the doctor has one potential daddy to compare DNA. If it doesn't match you, then I know its Randy's."

"Alright. I will go with you. So, everything is really okay?"

"Give me your hand." She took it and placed it on her stomach. He smiled as he did. "See everything is fine and it's going to be okay."

Before he could stop himself, he leaned in and kissed her. He felt her kiss him back. Both knew this shouldn't happen but neither stopped it. He laid her back on the bed and started to remove her shirt when they heard a knock on the door.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

"You should get that." Katie said pulling away. "It might be important."

"Yeah." He got up and headed to the door. He was shocked to see Randy standing there. "Randy, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if Katie is staying with you." He replied walking in. He saw Katie sitting on the bed. "I see she is."

"I went to the front desk to get another room but the hotel had none so, I was going to go to another hotel when I ran into John and he offered to let me stay here." Katie said getting up.

"Oh." Randy said realizing he was stupid to believe Kelly.

"What did you think? That I'm sleeping with John. Who even told you I was here?"

"Kelly saw you going into the room and she told me."

"And you just believed it. Let me guess, she told you I was sleeping with John and had been for months."

"Yes, that is what she said."

"Randy, go. You had to believe her to even come here to see if I was here. So, go." Katie walked over to the door and opened it.

"Katie, let me explain." Randy said walking over to her.

"There is no need to explain, leave."

"Katie, please."

"No, leave. We're done."

He knew it was no use to talk to her so, he left and headed back to his room not noticing Kelly was nearby. She had heard what was said and was happy about it. Now was her perfect chance to get Randy. She just had to play it very carefully.

"I'm sorry about that." Katie said when she walked back into the room.

"Katie, you don't have to be sorry." John replied to her.

"I can't believe he would believe Kelly. Did he learn nothing?" Katie sat down on the bed beside him.

"I don't know why he would believe her. But Katie, think about. We did sleep together and we almost just did again."

"I know that but the point is he believed Kelly. I guess he doesn't trust me even though I wasn't the one who broke it to begin with. I think he lied to me when he said he didn't' have feelings for her. I think he does. But I don't want to talk about that. Let's just forget it. I'm tired. Thanks again for everything." She hugged him.

"It's not a problem. I'm always here for you." He hugged her back and then kissed her. He couldn't explain why he kissed her again. He only knew it felt amazing with her and he wanted to be with her.

He felt her kissing him back. They were soon in the bed. As he made love to her, it was just like the first time amazing. Afterwards as they laid there, Katie realized that there was something between her and John and she wasn't sure what it was. They had been friends for a while and had complete trust in each other. She wondered if that was what was going on. Was it the fact that they trusted each other so much? She honestly didn't know.

"Katie, are you okay?" John asked her noticing how quiet she was.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking." She said moving to look at him. "John, there is obviously something between us. If there wasn't, we would have stopped anything from happening.

"I know. Katie, I told you. You are who I think about. I'm glad Mallory broke up with me. She and I don't love each other anymore. I think we wanted to be like before but we have changed. She's in love with Ted. Katie, I know things are confusing and complicated especially with the baby. But know, I want you and if you don't feel that way, okay. I just wanted you to know that you are who I want regardless of things."

"John, yes, right now things are confusing. I just broke up with Randy and here I am in bed with you. We all need to work things out. But know, I do feel something for you and it's one of things we need to work out."

"Yeah. Katie, do you know that Mallory is pregnant?"

"What? She's pregnant? Are you the father?" Katie was shocked that he didn't tell her before now.

"I don't know. It could be me or Ted. I'm pretty sure it's Ted's."

"So, not only might I be pregnant with your baby but Mallory, my cousin, might be also?"

"Yeah and now that you say it like that, it sounds bad." He laughed.

"It does." She laughed.

"Katie, I don't' want Mallory. If she is pregnant with my baby, then I will be there for the baby. But whether I am or not, I'm not going to be with her. She doesn't want to be with me and I don't want her."

"Yeah, I know that. It's just a baby is a big deal. It bonds two people."

"I know but I don't think Mallory's baby is mine. Something just tells me, it's Ted's."

"I guess we will see on everything."

"Katie, I told you because you deserved to know the truth. I want us to be honest with each other like we have always been. That was the one thing we had in our friendship. Honesty and trust."

"I know it is. I think that is why we always end up together when things go bad. We know we can talk things out and help each other."

"Yeah. Now, it's late and we have a flight tomorrow. So, let's go to sleep." He kissed her again and they were soon asleep.

Randy laid awake thinking about what Kelly said and how Katie was staying in John's room. Was Katie sleeping with John while he was with Kelly after she got pregnant? And now that he and Katie had broken up, was she still sleeping with him? He tossed and turned thinking about Katie being with John. He knew he was stupid to break up with her. John had told him how great she was and that it was a bad idea to break up. She was everything John had said and he knew he ruined their relationship when he slept with Kelly. He broke their trust and now he was worried they wouldn't get it back. He realized that breaking up with her was stupid. He decided to try to get her back and tell her he made a mistake. He didn't want her with someone else especially John.

Kelly was also wide awake thinking about how she could get Randy. She had to know for sure if Katie was sleeping with John. She just had to figure out how. She knew Mallory was sleeping with Ted and had broken up with John and was pregnant. If she could get Katie to admit she was sleeping with John and then make sure they got together, that would leave Randy all for her.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Randy woke early. He was going to talk to Katie and tell her he made a mistake. He didn't' want them to take a break. Once he was dressed, he headed to John's room. He knocked and John answered.

"Randy, what's up?" John asked.

"I'm looking for Katie. I want to tell her I made a mistake. I don't want to break up. Is she here?"

"No. She is at the gym."

"Oh, thanks." Randy turned and walked toward the elevator.

John shut the door and sighed. He knew Randy would regret breaking up with Katie. Now, all he could do was wait and see what happened. Everything was up to Katie. If she wanted to be with Randy, then he would be okay with that. He and Katie had been friends for a while and nothing would change that even this.

Katie was getting ready to walk out of gym when she ran into Randy.

"Katie, I was looking for you." Randy said when he saw her.

"Okay, did you need something?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, can we talk?"

"Sure." Katie walked to the stairwell for them to talk. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I made a mistake. I don't' want to break up or take a break. Katie, I love you."

"But you were so sure it was what we needed. What changed your mind?"

"I just thought about things last night and I realized that I don't want us to break up. I want us to try to work it out and get the trust back by being together."

"I don't' think that is a good idea. Randy, you were right when you said we need a break. We do. There is so much to work through and I think we can do that by ourselves first and then maybe work it out together."

"But I don't want that."

"Randy, you decided by yourself that we needed a break. I'm deciding now that we do. Let's just take the break and then see where we are."

"Is this because you want someone else?"

"What? What gave you that idea?"

"I just want to know. Were you so hurt by what happen with Kelly that you found someone else while I was with her?"

"You mean did I start sleeping with John when all that went down, right?"

"Yes, that is what I want to know. Are you sleeping with John?"

Katie thought about what she should say. She didn't want to hurt anyone but could she not tell him the truth? She was getting ready to answer when she saw Kelly a few stairs behind.

"I think this is a conversation we need to have in private where no one can hear. So, you won't know about it, Kelly. I will call you Randy." Katie walked off and toward John's room.

"Kelly, what do you want?" Randy asked annoyed. He wished Kelly would leave him alone.

"I wanted to hear my slut sister admit she is sleeping with John. I wanted you to hear her say it. Then maybe you will be done with her." Kelly said walking up to where he was.

"Kelly, Katie isn't a slut like you." Randy turned to her. "I don't want you and I don't' like you. We had one night that I regret more than anything. I want nothing to do with you. Leave me alone."

He left the stairwell before she could say anything. He went right to his room. He hoped that maybe he and Katie could talk later. He hoped he could convince her that they shouldn't break up.

Katie arrived at the room and headed in. John was in the room packing for the flight that they were to take.

"Hey, how was working out?" John asked when she came in.

"It was great. I'm ready to go to the next city. So, what did you do while I gone?" She asked as she started packing.

"I just started packing and then Randy came looking for you. He wanted to tell you he made a mistake when he said he wanted to break up. Did he find you?"

"He did. We talked and I told me that I thought he was right. We need a break."

"So, what does that mean?"

"It means that we all need time to work this out. We go in two weeks for the DNA test. Once that is done, then we can see where things are. John, just know I meant what I said last night. There is something between us and I don't regret what happened. But we need to see where things go. Can you be patient and see?"

"Yes, I can. Because you are worth it. Katie, I know you and Randy aren't completely over but I meant what I said too."

"I know you did. Right now, we just need to see where things go. Randy and I need to talk about things and I think you and Mallory should too. I think it's time to tell them that we cheated. Well, I mean they know we cheated but I think we should tell that we cheated with each other."

"Are you sure? I thought you wanted to wait until you knew the father of the baby."

"I know but if we are going to figure things out, they need to know."

"Alright. Do you want to tell them together or separately?"

"I think together. You, me, Randy and Mallory only."

"Okay. When we get home to Tampa, we will do that."

"Sounds good. Now, let's get pack and head out." She smiled.

They finished packing and headed to the airport. They were off to Dallas for the next show. Randy watched John and Katie all during the flight as their seats were side by side. He had to know if something was going on with them. He knew they were close friends but he didn't think it was anymore until Kelly mentioned something. It wasn't the first time he and John had gone after the same girl. They had before with Mickie James. But both of them trying to be with her ended up with her not wanting either and it almost cost them their friendship. But they managed to keep their friendship. He saw Kelly watching him then he saw her look at John and Katie. He knew she was thinking about how she could use this to get him which wasn't going to happen no matter if Katie was sleeping with John. He still wouldn't be with her again.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

A few days later, everyone was in Tampa and at Katie's apartment. It was time to come clean about everything.

"I guess you are wondering why you're here." Katie said as they all sat down.

"Yes." Mallory replied. "John and I broke up and Katie, you and I don't talk."

"I know that. I asked you here to tell you and Randy something."

"What is it, Katie?" Randy asked.

"Okay, when I told you that I cheated when you were with Kelly, that was the truth but I didn't tell you with who. It was with John."

"Really? You slept with my boyfriend?" Mallory said angrily.

"Why are you getting angry? You didn't want him and you don't now." Katie replied.

"I just wish you had told me. I'm pregnant and it might be his."

"But you want it to be Ted's." Katie said knowing it was true.

"Yes, I do. You know, I don't care if you slept with John and I don't care if you still are. I'm done with him." She said getting up and walking out.

"Well, what do you have to say?" Katie asked Randy. He had been quiet while Mallory was ranting.

"I'm shocked it was with John but at the time, you and I weren't together because I was with Kelly."

"That isn't the only thing."

"What? Are you still sleeping with him? Do you want to be with him?"

"I'm pregnant and it could be yours or his."

"You're pregnant? How far along?" Randy was excited about the baby and he hoped it was his.

"Almost three months." Katie was shocked at how calm he was.

"Are you going to have a DNA test?"

"Yes, in two weeks."

"Okay."

"Randy, I thought you would be more upset." John said to him.

"Well, I can't really be. I cheated willingly with Kelly. You and Katie cheated while drunk because you thought you lost me and Mallory. I understand that."

"Okay. Once I get the results of the DNA test, I will let you know."

"Thanks, Katie. John, can you give Katie and I some time alone."

"Katie." John wasn't sure about leaving her alone with him.

"It's fine. I will call you later." Katie said hugging him and showing him out. She turned to face Randy. "So, what did you want to talk about alone?"

"About this. About what is going on with you and John? Katie, I know you and he are close friends. Is it more than that?"

"I honestly don't know. When you were with Kelly and Mallory didn't' remember him, we spend more time together. We were both heartbroken."

"I know what happen with Kelly and Mallory was hard on both of you and you needed each other. Do you still need him? Or do you just want him? Katie, I love you but if you aren't sure about us or our future. I want to know."

"I don't' know what I want right now. What I know is I do have feelings for him and I need to work those out. That is why I'm glad for the break. I need to figure things out. I have to figure this out for the baby and for me. I hope you understand that."

"I do. I knew everything that happened caused damage and I'm sorry. This started with me and I'm sorry."

"I know. Let's just see what comes."

"Yeah. Goodbye Katie." He hugged her.

"Bye." She hugged him back.

Once he left, he knew where he was going. He was going to talk to John and see what his feelings were for Katie. He couldn't believe how much got messed up by his one night with Kelly. He arrived at John's and knocked on the door.

"Randy, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Katie, the situation and the baby."

"Okay. Come in." John walked into the living room with him. "So, what about it?"

"I know this is pretty much my fault." Randy said sitting down.

"How is me sleeping with Katie your fault?"

"If I hadn't' cheated with Kelly, she never would have gotten pregnant and then she and Mallory wouldn't have been in the accident and Mallory wouldn't have forgotten you."

"Randy, this isn't entirely your fault. We are each responsible for our actions."

"John, how do you feel about Katie? That is why I came. I wanted to know."

"Randy, I have feelings for her and I told her so. She told me she needed to work things out. So, I'm going to let her do that. She is confused about her feelings and everything with the baby."

"I know she is and a lot of that is my fault. John, a while ago you told me that you were falling in love with the girl you cheated with, was that Katie?"

"Yes. I'm in love with Katie. But like I said, it's up to her. If she doesn't' want something with me then we will be friends like we always have been. But if she does, I'm going to be with her. Randy, I know this is difficult."

"It is but I want Katie happy. I've hurt her enough and if she wants you, then I will have to deal with it."

"You are being very understanding. I figured you would get mad and hit me."

"Believe me, I thought about it on the way over here. But I realized this all started with me and I'm not going hurt her again. You were right when you told me how great and special Katie is. She is one of a kind. She deserves everything she wants in life and if that is you, then I want that for her."

"I think this is very difficult for her right now. And once Kelly and Mallory find out she is pregnant, it's going to get more difficult. I never knew sisters could hate each other like that."

"Kelly definitely hates Katie and Mallory is really no better."

"I know. Mallory is with Ted now and it's probably for the best."

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to go. I take it you are giving the DNA profile for the test?"

"Yes. Unless you want to now that you know."

"No. Katie asked you and you should do it. Later John."

"Later."

Once Randy had left, John was still shocked at how calm he had been. But he also knew that even though Randy knew about the night they were drunk and that he might the father of the baby, he didn't know that they had slept together the night he and Katie broke up.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

The next few weeks went by and soon both Mallory and Katie got the results back from the DNA tests. Unlike Mallory, who hoped that Ted was the father, Katie didn't have a preference. She knew both John and Randy would make great dads.

"Well, who is the father?" Ted asked Mallory as they sat in his hotel room.

"You are." She replied looking at the paper. She showed him the results. "We are going to have a baby."

"Yes. I'm so excited." He said hugging her. "I guess you have to tell John."

"Yeah. I'll call him." She picked up her LG Chocolate Touch and called John.

"Hello." He said answering.

"John, I wanted to let you know that you are not the father. Just thought you should know." She hung up before he could say anything more. "Done." She looked at Ted.

"Good. Let's go out and celebrate." They headed out the room and to the hotel restaurant.

John was shocked at how cold Mallory was when she told him. He thought she would tell him in person. He was just going to call Katie when he heard a knocked at the door. It was Katie.

"Hey, I was just getting ready to call you." He said stepping aside so she could come in.

"What about?" She asked sitting down.

"Mallory got the results. I'm not the father."

"Sorry."

"Katie, no you aren't." He laughed.

"Right I'm not. I would hate for you to be connected to Mallory forever." She laughed back.

"So, I take it you got your results also."

"I did. I figured I should tell you first."

"Okay, what are they?"

"Well, congratulations, you are going to be a dad."

"Really? I'm the father?" He said excitedly.

"Yes." She laughed.

"Katie, this is incredible. We are going to have a baby." He hugged her.

"Okay, not so tight."

"Sorry. So, have you told Randy?"

"No, I thought maybe we would do that together."

"I think that is a great idea. Mallory called me and told me and then hung up."

"She is such a bitch. Anyway, enough about my loser cousin. Let's go get this over with and we can see where things are." She got up and headed to the door. She noticed John moving slowly. "John, he isn't going to kill you. I won't let him."

"Yeah." He walked out with her and they headed to Randy's room. He wasn't so sure Randy wouldn't kill him.

Once they were there, Katie knocked on the door. She hoped Randy wouldn't be too mad or upset over this.

"Katie, John, what are you doing here?" Randy asked them.

"I got my results and I figured you would want to know them." Katie replied walking in.

"Yeah. So, what are they?"

"I'm sorry. You aren't the father." She said showing him the paper.

"I'm sorry too. But I guess it wasn't meant to be." He said taking the paper. "So, now what?"

"I really don't know. Randy, do you see a future with me? Not months ago, right now."

"I use to always see us together but not lately. Lately, all I see is you and John. I didn't' even think about the baby. I only saw how you and John are together."

"What do you mean?" Katie asked not sure where he was going with this and she was shocked at how calm he was about it.

"I mean the way you are together. So in sync I guess. I always knew you were close friends but lately, I finally saw how close. You have complete trust in each other and I know that was something you and I used to have but we don't anymore. And I know you're right, we can't get it back."

"Wow, Randy, this is a whole new side of you." John laughed. "I'm sorry about things. I never meant for this to happen."

"I know that. It is what is and now we need to move on. I realize that now. Katie, I love you and I always will but we don't have trust and you can't have a relationship without it." He said hugging her. "John, we have been through a lot and we managed to stay friends. I hope we still can be."

"We will always be friends." John replied. He was glad that Randy understood about this. Now, he just wondered what was going to happen.

"Well, we better go. Randy, I will always love you and I want us to be friends." She hugged him.

"I want that too." He hugged her.

"Well, we better get going." She said walking out. She hated that he was hurting over this and she knew he was. But it was just want life dealt them and they had to deal with it.

Once they were gone, Randy thought about things. He was angry about things but he realized that he and Katie had their chance and he ruined. Now all he wanted was her to be happy. He knew that once Kelly heard about this, she would try to get with him. He just hoped she would take the hint and leave him alone.

"Mallory, why won't you help me?" Kelly asked as they were talking in the stairwell.

"I think you need to move on from Randy. He doesn't' want you and he never will. God, move on and get a life." Mallory said to her. She had gotten so tired of Kelly's ranting about Randy.

"But I have a chance now. Katie is obviously sleeping with John now. Randy is alone and it's the perfect time."

"How do you know that Katie is sleeping with John?"

"I just have seen them together here and there. It's obvious she is sleeping with him."

"Yeah, okay." Mallory said not really believing that. She knew they had been together once but she didn't believe Katie would ever let Randy go. "Kelly, I don't have time for this. I have things to do. Grow up and get over Randy. And if Katie is sleeping with John, that is her business. Get over it."

Mallory started to walk away when Kelly grabbed her and pushed her hard down the stairs.

"Never say that to me. He will be mine and now you are going to pay for that comment." Kelly said walking away and leaving her there.

Everyone would learn that she always got what she wanted. Now that Katie was sleeping John, she could go after Randy without everyone telling her it was wrong. She made her way to her room and started to think about a plan. One that would make sure she got Randy and no one would take him away.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

After John and Katie left his room, Randy decided to go for a walk. He chose to take the stairs instead of the elevator. As he walked into the stairwell, he saw Mallory lying at the landing below. He quickly made his way to her.

"Mallory, are you okay?" He asked but got no response. He got out his cell phone and called 911. "Hold on, Mallory, help is coming."

He looked around and saw no one and figured she just tripped and fell down the stairs. The paramedics soon arrived and rushed her to the hospital. Randy rode with her and called Ted on the way to let him know. Once at the hospital she was taken back. Ted arrived shortly after.

"Randy, what happened?" Ted asked coming in.

"I found her at the bottom of the stairs."

"I hope she and the baby are okay."

"Hopefully they are." Randy said just as the doctor came out.

"Family here for Mallory Buchanan?" He said to them.

"Yes. I'm her boyfriend and the father of the baby." Ted said to him. "How is she?"

"She is stable and resting. She has a broken arm but that will heal."

"What about the baby?"

"I'm sorry. She lost the baby."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes." The doctor headed toward the door and showed Ted where she was.

Ted walked into the room and saw that Mallory was awake.

"Hey." He said sitting down. "How do you feel?"

"Tired. The doctor told me I lost the baby."

"Yeah. I'm sorry. Mallory, what happened?"

"I was walking and I fell."

"Did you trip?"

"Yeah. I guess I did."

"Well, just rest now." He kissed her and walked out. He couldn't believe she had lost the baby.

Once Ted was gone, Mallory thought about the fall. She wasn't going to tell anyone that Kelly pushed her. She had something else in mind for her cousin. She would pay for causing her miscarriage. She never thought that Kelly would push her all because she told her to get over Randy. Kelly thought she was the one who did anything to get what she wanted and get back at anyone who messed with her. But she didn't know how much Mallory could be too. She decided then to take something that Kelly wanted more than anything. She would go after Randy and make sure she got him and Kelly ended up with nothing. The first thing she needed to do was dump Ted. She had to be available for Randy to fall for her.

Katie was her room reading when she got a call from Randy about Mallory. Even though they weren't as close as they use to be, she was sad that she lost the baby. She decided to just call her and tell her how sorry she was. She didn't think it was right to go to the hospital when Mallory had lost her baby and she was pregnant.

"Hello." Mallory said answering.

"Mallory, its Katie. I heard about your accident and I'm very sorry."

"Thank you. I'm dealing. I appreciate you calling me Katie. Thank you."

"It's not a problem. Mallory, I'm very sorry about your loss."

"Thanks. I have to go rest. Thanks again Katie." Mallory hung up before anything else was said. She was glad that Katie called but Mallory didn't' want to talk to anyone. Her mind was on how she would make Kelly pay.

Katie had just got off the phone with Mallory when she heard a knock on the door. She thought it was John but was shocked to see Kelly standing there.

"Kelly, what do you want?"

"I was hoping we could talk. Sister to sister."

"Alright. Come in." Once Kelly was inside Katie shut the door. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I heard about Mallory and the miscarriage. I feel bad for her. I know what it is like to miscarry."

"I know you do. So, why don't you go see her? You can help her through this."

"No. Mallory and I haven't been on speaking terms lately. I miss talking to her and you. Katie, we are sisters. Can't we get back to how it use to be?"

"Kelly, you slept with my boyfriend, got pregnant and then miscarried. You have made it clear you will do whatever to get Randy. I honestly don't think we can."

"Are you still with Randy? Is that why?"

"No, I'm not with Randy. We have broken up."

"Then why can't we get back?"

"Kelly, I don't trust you. And I just feel we can't not right now. Maybe we can someday but not now. I have too much going on."

"What do you have going on if you and Randy aren't together?"

"Kelly, just a lot. Do you still want Randy?"

"Yes. I love him. I want him."

"Okay, then this is your chance. Randy and I are done. We have decided to end our relationship. So, he is free. I don't' think he wants you but hey give it a try." Katie knew that Randy wasn't wanting to be with Kelly.

"Wow, I never thought you would leave Randy but I guess if you are sleeping with Cena, then you don't need him anymore."

"Kelly, I'm not even going to reply to that. I told you Randy and I were done. So, I think that is all we have to say for now."

"Yeah. Well, I have to go. Bye, Katie." Kelly walked out. She hadn't gotten what she wanted. Katie to admit she was sleeping with John but she did know now that Randy and Katie had broken up. Now was her chance.

Kelly thought about going to the hospital but she decided not too. She didn't want anyone to know she pushed Mallory and it was obvious that Mallory didn't remember or she would have said something. She headed to the elevator when she ran into Randy.

"Randy, I was looking for you."

"Kelly, leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with you. How many times do I have to say that?"

"But I know you and Katie have broken up. You don't want to be alone now that Katie has left you for John."

"Kelly, Katie and I both decided to break up. It wasn't one person's decision. And she didn't leave me for John."

"Okay, if you say so. So, now that you are single and I'm single. We can go out and no one can say anything." She said getting closer to him.

"Kelly, we will not be together. I don't want you." He walked away before she could say anything else. He wished she would get it. That he didn't like her and didn't want her.

He realized that Kelly was not going to take no for an answer but he would keep trying to get her to back off. It didn't matter that he and Katie had broken up or that it looked like Katie was going to be with John. He still wouldn't be with Kelly.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Mallory was released from the hospital a few days later. She decided to break up with Ted once they were back home. She was going to put her plan in motion to get Randy and make sure Kelly ended up with nothing. First she had to make sure Katie was with John. She didn't want to hurt Katie just Kelly. Once she knew Katie was with John, she would put her plan in play. She decided to call Katie and see what was going on.

"Hello?" Katie asked picking up her cell.

"Katie, its Mallory."

"Mallory, hey, what's going on?"

"I just wanted to talk. I wanted to thank you again for calling. I was curious as to why you didn't come to the hospital. Even thought, we weren't talking, you still would have."

"I'm sorry. I just didn't think it was appropriate for me to be there as you just lost a baby and I'm pregnant."

"What? You're pregnant. Is it Randy's?" Mallory hoped not. If the baby was Randy's, then she wouldn't' do her plan.

"No. It's John's." Katie replied hoping that Mallory wouldn't be mad.

"Oh, okay. So, are you and John together?"

"Not completely. We are figuring things out."

"But you aren't with Randy anymore, right?"

"No, I'm not with Randy. Mallory, why are you asking this?"

"I just wanted to know what was going on with you. We hadn't really talked in so long."

"Oh, okay. Is there anything else you want to know?"

"No. Katie thanks again." Mallory hung up. Now that she knew Katie was pregnant by John, she knew they would end up together. Now her plan was a go.

Kelly couldn't believe that Mallory had told no one she pushed her. She figured that Mallory didn't remember. She knew the only way to know was to go see Mallory. She headed to her hotel room and knocked.

"Kelly, what are you doing here?" Mallory asked. She knew for her plan to work, she had to make Kelly think she didn't remember.

"I wanted to see how you were. I know what it is like to miscarry." She replied walking in.

"I'm fine. I'm healing from the miscarriage. It just takes time." Mallory said sitting down.

"So, everything okay with you and Ted. I know a miscarriage is often hard on the parents."

"We are having issues." Mallory wanted her to believe it so when she did dump Ted, it was more believable.

"Oh, well, it will get better."

"I hope so. It's just hard to be around someone who is pregnant."

"Well, no one I know is pregnant. So, you don't have to worry about it."

"Actually Katie's pregnant."

"What? Katie's pregnant. Great, there goes my chance with Randy. He will get back together with her now that she is pregnant."

"Kelly, Randy isn't the father. John is the father."

"Oh, well, now that is great." Kelly was happy that Randy wasn't' the father and she now knew that Katie had been sleeping with John. "Now, I still have a chance."

"Yeah."

"Well, I have to go. I will see you later." Kelly got up and walked out. She now knew that Katie and Randy wouldn't be getting back together. She finally had her chance and no one would interfere.

Kelly headed to see Katie. She wanted to make sure what Mallory said was true. She knocked on Katie's hotel room door.

"Kelly, what are you doing here?" Katie asked.

"I wanted to see how you were. Mallory said you're pregnant." Kelly walked in.

"You mean you came to see if I'm pregnant by Randy and that would ruin your chance to get him."

"Yeah, that's what I meant. So, is he the father?"

"No. John is the father so, Randy is fair game for you."

"Oh, okay. Well, good luck with the baby." Kelly happily walked out. Now that she had confirmed everything, she was going to get what she wanted.

Katie knew that Mallory must have told Kelly about the baby. God, sometimes she wondered why she was friends with either one. She sighed and got ready to go to the arena.

"Katie, how are you?" Eve said when she saw her walking.

"I'm good. Just on my way to the production truck. Anything I can do for you?"

"No, I just wanted to see how you were. I heard about you and Randy."

"Who told you?" She didn't' know anyone knew.

"Kelly. She said that you and Randy were finished and that you were having a baby with John."

"Wow, she really wasted no time in telling everyone." Katie wished Kelly had kept her mouth shut. She and John hadn't wanted anyone to know about the baby yet.

"Yeah. So, it's true?"

"Yes. Randy and I are done and I'm pregnant by John."

"Well congratulations. You're going to be a great mom and John will be a great dad."

"Thanks Eve. So, does everyone know?"

"Yes."

"Well, I guess that it is out now. I have to go. See you later." Katie walked toward the production truck.

"Katherine, can I speak with you?" Vince said to her.

"Sure. What's going on Vince?"

"I heard you're pregnant."

"I am. I was going to tell you once I was past the danger of a miscarriage."

"I hear its John's."

"Yes, it is. Is there some problem?"

"No. I just wanted to know. So, we can plan your maternity leave and John's leave if need be."

"Oh, okay. I will set up the appointment."

"Great and congratulations to you and John." Vince walked away leaving her to go to the production truck.

She headed into the production truck and everyone told her congratulations. She knew things were going to get crazy now. She just hoped nothing leaked to the press about the baby. The Buchanan family was well known and their reputation was everything. Kelly had damaged it when she got pregnant by Randy because the family thought it was horrible to have a guy with one sister and then get the other sister pregnant. Katie hoped her pregnancy wasn't like that. It was different because John wasn't with anyone and now neither was she. She hoped her family would be happy and not do what they did to Kelly.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Once everyone was back in Tampa, Mallory dumped Ted. She told him that she just couldn't be with him right now. She needed to heal from the miscarriage and didn't' want to do it with him. He tried to get her to change her mind but she told him that they just weren't' meant to be anymore. Once he left, she got everything together to get Randy. She would pay him a visit and thank him for what he did for you. She stopped and got him a present and headed to his house.

"Mallory, what are you doing here?" Randy asked after he let her in.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me." She said handing him the gift bag. "I bought this for you."

"Thank you." He was shocked because he and Mallory were never that close. He had liked her at one time before she was with Ted.

"So, I hear you and Katie are over. Is that permanent?" She asked sitting down.

"I think so. We talked and we decided that without trust in our relationship we don't have one so, we ended it. Plus she is pregnant by John." He said sitting down beside her.

"Do you think they will get together?"

"I think so. They have been friends for a while and they have the trust in each other so, I think they will."

"You are being very calm about this."

"I just realize that I want Katie to be happy and if that is with John, then okay."

"So, since you are single and I'm single, how about we go out?"

"Since when are you single? I thought you were with Ted."

"Oh, we broke up. After the miscarriage, I just can't be with him."

"Well, I guess we can go out. I mean, dinner wouldn't be so bad."

"Great. How about tonight?"

"Okay. I will pick you up about seven?"

"Sounds good." She kissed him on the cheek and left.

He thought it was weird that she asked him but he figured she needed someone to talk to. It really couldn't hurt to go out with her. He was single.

Katie looked at the nursery wondering what color to paint the walls. She thought about leaving them white and adding a border to match the bedding. She was going in the next week for an ultrasound which would tell her and John what the baby was. She was looking at some websites when her doorbell rang. She didn't know who would be coming to visit her.

"Randy, what are you doing here?" She was shocked to see him there.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." He replied walking in.

"Okay, what?" She asked sitting down.

"Mallory asked me out and I said yes. Did I make a mistake?"

"Wait, I thought Mallory was with Ted." Katie was a little confused.

"She said they broke up. So, should I go out with her?"

"Do you like her?"

"I do. I mean, I did before she started dating Ted."

"Well, if you like her, then go out with her. But beware, Mallory isn't as she seems. Remember how she was with me during the whole Kelly thing."

"I know. I'm going out with her but I will keep my eye out."

"Good. Randy, I want you to be happy. I really do and I'm sorry we didn't work out."

"Kate, you have nothing to be sorry for. We tried to get back after the Kelly thing but we couldn't. I want you to be happy also and I know you can with John."

"What makes you think I want John?"

"Well you're having his baby and I know you trust him. And I know he loves you and I think you love him too."

"What makes you say that?" She was shocked that he would even pick up on that.

"I know you, Katie. And I know John."

"And that tells you that I love him and he loves me?"

"Yes. Katie, give what you feel for a chance. I think you will see it is as it should be."

"Wow, so insightful. Where is the real Randy Orton and what have you done with him?" She laughed.

"I'm still me. I just want you happy and I know you can be with John. So, tell him you love him and see where it goes."

"I don't know. Can he and I really have something that started with one drunken night?"

"Katie, you and John have been friends for a while. That is how you have complete trust in him. And I think being friends might be the best way for you and he start a relationship. Think about it." He said getting up and walking to the door.

"I will." She stood up and walked him to the door. "Randy, I'm glad we can be friends and talk like this. Although it is a little weird to talk to your ex about this."

"I know." He laughed hugging her just as John walked up.

"Am I interrupting something?" John asked.

"Nope. I was just leaving. Thanks for the talk, Katie." Randy said walking away. "See you, John."

"What was that about?" John asked once Randy was gone and they were inside.

"He wanted to let me know that Mallory asked him out. She broke up with Ted."

"What? That's weird." He was shocked that Mallory would dump Ted.

"I know. I told him if he wanted to go out with her, then go but beware she isn't like she seems." She sat down on the sofa.

"I agree on that. What else did you talk about?" He asked sitting beside her.

"You and me."

"What about us?"

"He told me I should just tell you how I feel and then we can be happy together."

"Well, he's right. Maybe I should tell you first how I feel." He took a deep breathe. "Katie, I love you and I want us to be to together."

"I love you too and I want that. We have been friends for a while and I know we have trust and honesty. I think because we have that, we can make this work but I still want to take this slow."

"Okay, I agree. I want you and I'm willing to take it slow." He moved closer to her and kissed her slowly. "See slow."

"We don't have to go that slow." She said kissing him more passionately. "We can go at our own speed. And right now, I want you. I want you to make love to me."

She kissed him again and led him into her bedroom. She knew that she wanted them to be together but she didn't want their friendship to change. They had a great friendship and she didn't want to lose that. But he was the father of her baby and she hoped they could be a family.

Please Review. Should Randy be with Mallory or a new character (No Diva)


	16. Chapter 16

John woke up the next morning and realized he was in Katie's apartment. He also remembered the night before. Them agreeing to try to have something and then ending up in her bed making love most of the night. He also knew that Mallory had dumped Ted and was going out to dinner with Randy. Something was off about it but he had no idea what it was. As he laid there, he watched Katie sleep. She looked so peaceful. He laughed a little just as Katie started to wake up.

"Morning." She said once she was up.

"Morning. Did you sleep okay?" He asked her.

"Who slept?" She laughed. "No, I did. How long have you been awake?"

"Not long. I was watching you sleep." He kissed her.

"That must be boring."

"You could never be boring."

"So, what's on your mind?"

"How is it you know me so well?" She always knew what was on his mind.

"I just do. So, what is it?"

"I'm thinking about Randy and Mallory going out. Something is off about it."

"You were in bed with me thinking about your ex and my ex."

"Well not like that." He laughed knowing what she thought. "Just that something is off with her dumping Ted to go out with Randy."

"I agree with you. Something is wrong with that but I have no idea what it might be." Katie had thought it was weird that Mallory would go after Randy but she didn't really think about until now. "But I really don't want to think about or talk about them right now."

He knew exactly what she was talking. "Katie, you wore me out last night. How can you possibly have energy?"

"Pregnancy hormones baby. I'm in my second trimester when my sex drive increases. This means more fun for you." She laughed as she kissed him.

"Right." He laughed kissing her back.

Randy sat in his place thinking about his date the night before with Mallory. She was nice and everything but it was like she was trying too hard. She was trying so hard for him to like her and it made him wonder why. She wasn't like Kelly, stalking him and trying to make him love her. She wasn't like Katie either, loving and caring. She was something else. He had just starting to fix breakfast when his doorbell rang. It was Mallory.

"Mallory, what are you doing here?" He asked opening the door.

"I was hoping we could have breakfast together. I want us to get to know each other as friends. We know each other as Katie's boyfriend and John's girlfriend. We aren't that anymore. I want us to get to know each other better." Mallory said walking in. She knew she only wanted to make Kelly pay for causing her miscarriage. She hated that he would get hurt but she wanted Kelly to pay.

"Mallory, I don't think us dating is going to work."

"Why not?"

"Because we are John and Katie's exes. I just don't think it's a good idea."

"But John and Katie are together. It would be the same thing."

"No, it wouldn't be. Mallory, I don't know you that well and I don't completely trust you. John and Katie have that. That is the difference. I just don't think we can work out. I would like you to leave." He walked to the door and opening it.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked seductively.

"Yes."

"Alright." She left thinking about how she could change his mind. She was not giving up until she had him and Kelly had no one.

Once she left Randy's, she headed over to see Katie. She hoped that she could question Katie about Randy and find out how to change his mind. She knocked on the door and waited for Katie to answer the door. She waited and waited but Katie never came. Finally she decided to call Katie and see where she was.

"Someone better be dead." Katie said answering.

"Katie, where are you? It's Mallory."

"I'm busy. What do you want?"

"I need your help. Randy doesn't want to date me and I need to know how I can convince him."

"Seriously? Mallory, I'm a little busy right now. Can I call you later?"

"Okay." Mallory hung and left. She hoped Katie would call her later and help her.

She headed home and was surprised to see Kelly waiting for her.

"Kelly, what are you doing here?" Mallory asked unlocking her door.

"I saw you last night with Randy. What were you doing?" Kelly asked walking in.

"Randy and I were out on a date."

"But you are with Ted."

"No, Ted and I broke up."

"But why Randy? You know how much I love him and how much he means to me."

"Kelly, he is a nice guy and I like him. I need to move on from Ted and the miscarriage."

"But not with Randy. He is mine."

"Kelly, he isn't yours. He wants nothing to do with you. Did you learn nothing from the whole thing with him and Katie?"

"Katie is out of the picture. She chose John. Randy is fair game and he is mine."

"No, he is not yours. I'm going to try to have something with him. You are just going to have to deal with competition. And know, I'm not sweet little Katie. I won't just roll over and let you have him."

"This is war, Mallory and you can bet I will win."

Kelly walked out before more could be said. She wasn't going to stop at nothing to get Randy. Not after all she did to get him. She purposely got pregnant that night. She wasn't drunk as he thought. She helped break him and Katie up. He was hers and always would be.

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.

Just a short chapter to introduce Randy's new interest.

* * *

The next week, everyone was back on the road. Katie had a new assistant, Erin. She thought Erin was sweet and would be perfect for Randy.

"Randy, I have an idea." Katie said as they had lunch.

"What might that be?" He asked.

"I have found you the perfect girl."

"Who?"

"Erin, my assistant. She is perfect. She is sweet and caring. So much better than Kelly and Mallory. Just go out with her, in fact, let's make it a double date. You and Erin and me and John."

"Do you think that is wise? Me going on a double date with my best friend and the girl I use to date."

"It's not that strange."

"Alright. Let's do the double date but with rules."

"What kind of rules?" She wasn't sure what he meant.

"I don't want to see you and John making out or anything like that. I might be okay with you and him together but I don't want to see it."

"Deal. No making out." She laughed.

"Okay. Tonight?"

"Done. See you after the show." Katie got up and headed to John's locker room. She wanted to let him know.

"Katie, how are you?" Kelly asked when she saw her.

"I'm fine Kelly. But I'm very busy." Katie said walking to John's locker room. She knew that Kelly was going to ask her to help her get Randy and that wasn't going to happen.

"Kit Kat, what's up?" John asked when she came in.

"Do you have to call me kit kat in public?" She laughed.

"I love to call you that. Would you prefer I didn't?" He said kissing her.

"No, you can call me that. So, I have something to tell you."

"What?" He asked a little nervous.

"We are going on a double date with Randy and Erin."

"You are setting up Randy with Erin?"

"Yes. I want Randy to be happy and I don't think he can be that way with Kelly or Mallory. In fact, I know so. So, I'm going to set him up with Erin and hopefully they will hit it off."

"Okay. I hope so then."

"Good. Now, I have to go to the production truck. Please be careful." She kissed him.

"I will and you be careful also." He said kissing her back.

"I will. See you after the show." She walked out and toward the production truck.

Once she was there, she asked Erin if she wanted to go out after the show, she said yes. Now all they had to do was have fun. She hoped Kelly and Mallory wouldn't ruin anything.

After the show, the four of them headed out to dinner. Erin was shocked when Randy showed up but excited. She always had a crush on him and wanted to get to know him.

"So, Erin, do you like being Katie's assistant?" Randy asked as they ate.

"I do. Katie is great to work for."

"Thanks, Erin. I try to be." Katie laughed. "So, Randy, you know, Erin is an honor graduate of Stanford University. She was the top in her class."

"That's great." He replied knowing what Katie was up too.

"It's not a big deal." Erin said not wanting her accomplishments known.

Randy could tell why Katie thought he would like her. She was a little like Katie and very sweet.

"I think it is. You should be excited about what you have accomplished." Randy replied to her.

"Thank you." She smiled.

They finished their dinner and soon headed back to the hotel. John and Katie headed to their room while Randy walked Erin to hers. No one noticed Kelly nearby.

"I had a great time tonight." Erin said when they got to her door.

"I did too. Maybe we could do it again without Katie and John."

"I would like that. Here are my numbers. Call me anytime." She handed him a card with her info on it.

"I will do that." He leaned in and kissed her. "Goodnight, Erin."

"Goodnight, Randy." She said as he walked away. Once he was gone she headed into her room.

Kelly was seething with anger at the sight in front of her. How dare someone else be with Randy? She had seen Randy come in the hotel with Katie, John and the girl who was Katie's assistant. She couldn't believe that someone else thought they would get Randy. That was not going to happen. She headed to Katie and John's room to ask why they were out with Randy and Erin. She knocked on the door.

"Kelly, what do you want?" John asked when he opened the door.

"I wanted to talk to Katie about why you both went out with Randy and that girl." Kelly tried to come in but John stopped her.

"No. Katie is resting and you will not bother her. We went out with them because Randy is our friend and so is Erin."

"But Randy shouldn't be going out with anyone."

"Kelly, get over it. Randy is moving on and it is not with you. Get a life." He slammed the door before she could say anything else.

She sighed in frustration and headed to her room. She had to make sure Randy never went out with Erin again. She figured Erin was afraid of her because she was a diva. So , she would threaten Erin away from Randy. She wasn't going to let anyone have him but her.

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

The next day Kelly decided she would find Erin and warn her away from Randy. She looked all over the arena and found Erin sitting with Katie in catering.

"Hi, Katie." Kelly said sitting down by her sister. "How are you?"

"Kelly." Katie was shocked she was sitting by her. "Why are you sitting here? You hate me."

"I don't hate you. You're my sister."

"Now I'm your sister. When you slept with my ex, you didn't care about being my sister. You only wanted what you wanted."

"Katie, can't we get past that? You and Randy broke up and you are with John. I assume you are with him since he did knock you up."

"Kelly, did you need something?" Katie asked annoyed.

"I wanted to talk to your friend, Erin." Kelly turned to Erin.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Erin asked her.

"I want to tell you to stay away from Randy. He will never want to be with you."

"Oh, I think it's you he doesn't want. From what I understand, you threw yourself at him while you were pregnant knowing he was in love with your sister. Then you miscarried and tried to use it to keep him. Then once he and Katie broke up, you tried again only to fail. I would say those are clear signs, he isn't in to you." Erin replied to her.

"Think what you want but Randy loves me. He wants to be with me and once he realizes that, you will be alone."

"I don't think so. Just face it, you are a slut and he doesn't want you. No one wants you." Erin got up and left.

"Wow, Kelly, I guess she knows the truth huh." Katie said with a smile. "Randy doesn't want you."

"He does. Your friend is living in a dream world just like you were before Randy slept with me. He wanted me then and he wants me now. Be glad you broke up with him or I would be taking him from you."

"Yeah whatever. Kelly, Randy doesn't want you. You have to know that."

"He does want me. He does. Everyone does." Kelly quickly walked off.

Katie shook her head and headed out. When did her sister lose her grip on reality? Katie couldn't believe how Kelly was. It was like she was in her own little world and despite everything, it worried Katie.

"Katie, are you okay?" John asked as they sat in his locker room. Katie didn't answer him. "Kit Kat."

"What?" She asked realizing she was in her own world.

"Something on your mind?" He asked. He knew calling her Kit Kat would get her attention.

"I had a weird encounter with Kelly."

"How so?"

"She told Erin to stay away from Randy. Then at the end of the conversation, she said that he wanted her. That everyone wanted her. I think she is losing her grip on reality. She honestly believes that Randy wants her and no one else. I'm worried."

"Have you told your parents about this?"

"No. I just noticed it today. I know Kelly and I aren't speaking or anything but she is my sister. I just don't think she knows what's real and what is not."

"Talk to your parents. Have them handle it." John moved to sit beside her. "I don't want you stressed over this. Let them handle it. You know she won't take your help."

"I know. I will call my mom."

"Good. Now, I have a match. I will see you after." He kissed her and headed out.

Once he was gone, Katie called her mom and explained things. Her mom told her that she and her father would come and see Kelly and then deal with it.

"Katie, did you need anything?" Erin asked walking in.

"No, I'm good. How are you? I'm sorry about Kelly."

"It's fine. I'm not worried. Randy and I have only been one date so, it's nothing to get upset over."

"He doesn't want her, believe me." Katie laughed.

"Katie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What happened with you and Randy? I mean, I know you dated and broke up when he slept with Kelly but I want to know more. I wasn't here when it went down."

"Well, Randy slept with Kelly, she got pregnant. He left me to be with her and the baby. She and Mallory were in an accident, in which Kelly miscarried and Mallory lost her memory. Randy and I tried to make it work again but the trust was gone and he couldn't get it back. So, we ended things."

"Oh, okay. So, how did you and John get together?"

"John and I had a drunken one night fling. I got pregnant and we decided to try for a relationship. John and I have been friends for a while and we have trust in each other which makes our relationship strong."

"Oh okay. I was just wondering. I didn't want to go out with Randy only to have him still be in love you."

"Randy and I are friends nothing more."

"Okay. Well, so, you don't need anything?"

"I don't."

"So, can I go get ready for my date with Randy?"

"Yes, go." Katie laughed as Erin left. She never noticed that Mallory had walked in.

"Are you trying to ruin my life some more?" Mallory said to her cousin.

"Mallory, what are you talking about?"

"Well, you slept with my boyfriend and got knocked up. And now you are trying to make sure I don't' get Randy. Why are you determined to ruin my life?"

"Mallory, 1) you broke up with John for Ted. 2) I didn't get pregnant on purpose and 3) Randy doesn't want you. So, I can't ruin anything."

"Randy will want me once we date some more."

"I'm not talking about this anymore. I'm not ruining your life. If you want Randy, then by all means try to get him. You will learn he doesn't want you." Katie walked out of the locker room.

She walked toward the production truck. She was so tired of Kelly and Mallory. Both needed to get a life and move on. Katie didn't' know why each one had set their sights on Randy. Yes, he was hot but he had showed no interest in them and they still tried to get him. She hoped to stay out of it from now on and hopefully Erin would be just want Randy wanted.

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

A few days later everyone was in Tampa. Katie and Kelly's parents invited them over for a BBQ. Katie knew they wanted to talk to Kelly to see if her grip on reality was like Katie had said.

"Kelly you look beautiful." Trava Buchanan said when her youngest daughter walked onto the patio. She had always been her favorite of the two girls

"Thanks mom." Kelly said hugging her. "I'm glad you invited me over. I'm just sorry that Randy couldn't come. He had something to do."

"Kelly, are you and Randy together?" Trava asked. Katie had told her that Randy was seeing her friend, Erin.

"Yes. Mom, you know that." Kelly said walking into the kitchen from the patio.

Trava was shocked at her daughter's words. She wondered if Kelly was with Randy and no one had told Katie.

"Katherine, glad you could come." Trava said when her oldest came in. Her husband had nicknamed Katie. He said Katherine was a big name for a little girl.

"Of course. I told you I was worried about Kelly." Katie replied. She knew her mom wasn't really happy with her being pregnant. It was fine for Kelly because Kelly had always been her mother's favorite.

"I just talked to her. Are she and Randy dating?"

"No. Randy is dating Erin. In fact, he is with her right now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Mom, why are you asking this?"

"Because Kelly told me that she and Randy were dating."

"They aren't dating. I told you Kelly is losing her grip on reality."

"I will talk to her more and watch her while you guys are here."

"Great." Katie said as they walked toward the kitchen.

"So, where is the father? Or could he not be bothered to be here with the mother of his child?" Trava asked her.

"John is outside talking to daddy." Katie replied.

"Well, that's good. I want to know if he is going to be like Randy and not marry my daughter he got pregnant or if he is going to marry you."

"Mom, John and I are figuring things out. We will find what works for us."

"Katherine Alison Buchanan. I didn't raise you to be an unwed mother or sleep around. I raised you to be a good girl. You should marry him. You liked him enough to get pregnant by him so, you should like him enough to marry him."

"Mom, I do like John in fact I do love him but we are still working things out. We can't immediately jump into marriage because we had one drunken night that resulted in a baby. Yes, we are trying a relationship but I'm not sure if marriage is the cards at this moment."

"Are you having sex with him? If you are, then you should marry him."

"Mom, I really don't' want to discuss my sex life with you."

"I figured you were sleeping with him. You are all about Kelly being a slut but you are more of a one. At least Kelly didn't have sex in her parents' bed with some guy at age 16."

"Why do you always bring that up? Kelly was having sex with her boyfriend at 15. You just didn't catch her. And being with a guy at 16 doesn't make me a slut?"

"No but sleeping with your cousin's boyfriend does. You got all upset when Kelly slept with Randy but then you just turned around and slept with Mallory's boyfriend."

"I'm not discussing this with anymore. I'm going outside to talk to daddy." Katie turned and headed outside.

She hated when her mother got like that. She always made it like Katie was the slut and Kelly was the good one. When in fact, it was the other way around.

"There is my beautiful daughter." Warren Buchanan said hugging his daughter. Like his wife, he had a favorite with his daughters. Katie had always been his pick since she was born. "You look wonderful. Pregnancy obviously agrees with you."

"Thanks daddy." Katie replied hugging him. "I feel good right now."

"So, did you find out what the baby was?"

"Yes. We are having a little boy." Katie said smiling. John was standing by her.

"That's wonderful. I can't wait to have a grandson."

"Thanks dad."

"So, John, are you going to marry my daughter or what?"

"Dad."

"Katie, you know I was just kidding but you two do need to decide what you're going to."

"Mr. Buchanan, I love Katie. But we are still figuring things out." John said to him. Her dad was one of the few people who were intimidating to him. But he figured it was just because Katie was pregnant with his baby.

"Dad, right now, we are getting use to the idea of being parents together."

"Well, have you thought about moving in together? That way, you both will be in the house with the baby."

"Warren, can we just eat? I don't want to discuss this right now." Trava said as she and Kelly came out of the house.

"Fine. We will let it drop. But these things need to be discussed. Our daughter is having our grandson. We only want her and the baby happy and healthy."

"Where was that concern when Kelly was pregnant? You didn't even want to be near her."

"Trava, Kelly isn't ready for motherhood. She got pregnant by her sister's boyfriend. That is not responsible."

"But getting pregnant because you drank too much and slept with the nearest guy to you is?" Kelly added.

"Kelly Amanda Buchanan, you will not speak to me in that tone. You are not and were not ready to be a mom. Miscarrying was probably the best thing for you."

"Warren, that is not right. Kelly would have made a great mom. You always take Katherine's side. We have two daughters you know."

"Trava, I know we have two daughters. You take Kelly's side all the time."

"Because Kelly needs more attention than Katherine."

"They are both our children."

"I know that. I just feel that Katherine should be married when she has the baby. It makes a statement if she is single. It makes us sounds like we are white trash instead of being very wealthy."

"Can we just eat and not talk about this?" Katie said sitting down. "John and I will decide what is best for us and let you all know."

"You're right, Katherine. Let's eat." Trava replied.

The remainder of the day went like normal. By the time Katie and John got home to his house both were exhausted from the day.

"John, I'm sorry about my parents. My mom is a little much to take."

"She is that but its okay." He replied as they sat down. "Would you be interested in moving in with me? I have plenty of room for you and the baby."

"Are you sure about that? I mean, I don't want you to do this because you think it is what you should do. We are the ones who decide what we want."

"Katie, I want you to move in. I've been thinking about it for a while. This way, we can be a family with the baby."

"I would love to move in with you." She said kissing him.

"Great." He replied kissing her.

She was excited he asked her to move in. She had wanted to bring it up but she wasn't' sure he would want to. She didn't' want him to think she was moving too fast. But she thought that them living together would be great for the baby and them too.

Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20

The next two months went by pretty quick for everyone. Katie was in the middle of her seventh month and she had moved into John's house. Randy and Erin's relationship seemed to be going really great. Kelly had continued to try to get Randy but nothing worked. Mallory tried a more laid back approach to getting Randy and making Kelly pay. She just continued to be his friend and didn't push their relationship like Kelly did. RAW was in Miami and everyone was there. Katie decided to travel to Miami. She hadn't had a complicated pregnancy so, her doctor cleared her to go to Miami. Kelly had finally decided how she would get rid of Erin. She would push her down the stairs like she did Mallory only she would make sure she was dead.

"Erin, are you sure about going to the arena so soon?" Katie asked as they were walking to the elevator.

"Yeah. I want to see Randy working out in the ring." She said with a smile. She noticed Katie's look. "What? Like you don't want to see John all sweaty and hot in the ring."

"You're so bad and so right." Katie laughed as they got to the elevator and saw the sign that said out of order. "I guess we are taking the stairs."

"Should you take the stairs?"

"Yeah, it's only four flights. I will be fine." Katie said as they walked to the stairway door.

They headed onto the stair well only for Erin to realize she had forgotten something in her room.

"Oh, crap. I forgot my cell phone. I will meet you downstairs." Erin said walking back out.

Katie continued to walk down the stairs. She was on the third level when she was pushed behind. She had no time react before she was at the bottom of the stairs.

Erin got back to the elevator and saw that the sign that said out of order was gone. She thought that was strange and decided to take the stairs anyway. She got to the bottom and found Katie there.

"Katie, oh my god." She said getting her cell phone and called 911. "Katie, Katie, come on wake up."

She waited for the ambulance and tried to wake Katie up. Once they came, they took Katie to a nearby hospital. Erin watched as they started an IV and tried to stabilize Katie. She called John's cell phone and then Randy's and left messages about things. Once they arrived at the hospital, Katie was taken back to the trauma area.

"Erin, what happened?" John said when he and Randy arrived not long after Katie was taken back. They had gotten the messages and came immediately.

"I don't know. I found her at the bottom of the stairs."

"Why were you taking the stairs?" John asked.

"The elevator had an out of order sign on it so we took the stairs. I forgot my cell phone so, I went to get it. When I got back, I found her." Erin said just as the doctor came out.

"Katie Buchanan." He said to the waiting room.

"Yes." John said walking to him. "Is Katie okay?"

"Are you family?" The doctor asked.

"I'm her boyfriend and the father of her baby. Her family lives in Tampa."

"She is stable. She has a broken arm and clavicle but all in all she is lucky. No head injury."

"And the baby?"

"The baby is fine. We are monitoring them both but everything looks good with the baby."

"Can I see her?" John asked.

"Yes. Come this way."

"I will call her parents." Randy told John as he left. Randy turned to Erin who was very upset. "Erin, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just am worried about Katie. I know the doctor said she is fine but I'm worried."

"She will be fine. I guess she tripped." He said but he was thinking it was eerily similar to Mallory's accident which caused her to miscarry.

"I guess so." Erin replied as they sat down. Randy called Katie's dad while they waited. They were coming immediately.

John walked into the room and saw Katie hooked up to the monitors and other machines. She was awake.

"Hey, baby." He said sitting down by her.

"Hey. Is everything okay with the baby?"

"Yeah. The doctor said the baby is fine. Everything looks good."

"What about me?"

"You have a broken arm and clavicle. Katie, what happened?"

"I was walking down the stairs and someone pushed me."

"Do you know who?"

"No. I didn't see them. They pushed me from behind."

"Why would someone push you?" He wondered because she really didn't have anyone who hated her beside Kelly or Mallory but he didn't think they would because she was pregnant and both had lost babies and knew the feeling.

"I don't know." She said just as the doctor came in.

"Well Ms. Buchanan, I have some news."

"What? Is everything okay?"

"Well after our tests, we found out you have placenta previa and a tear in the uterine lining. Both can be very serious. So, I want to keep you in the hospital for the remainder of your pregnancy."

"Can I be transferred to Tampa? I want to be near my home."

"Yes. We can arrange that."

"Thank you."

"I will go do that." He said walking out.

"I can't believe I have to spend the next few weeks in the hospital."

"Katie, they are just trying to make sure you and the baby are okay."

"I know. I just hate being in the hospital but if it will make sure the baby is fine, then I will do it."

"Good. I will arrange your time off with Vince and arrange for my own time off."

"You don't' have to do that until the baby is born."

"I will just have to see what I can arrange. Katie, I love you and I'm going to be here for you and the baby."

"I know." She replied as he kissed her.

Kelly was back at the hotel and couldn't believe what had happened. She meant to push Erin not Katie. She hoped that Katie didn't lose the baby. She decided to head to the hospital to see how her sister was. She didn't want Katie to lose her baby. Why had she and Erin been dressed similar that day? It was suppose to be Erin not Katie.

Please Review!


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.

* * *

Kelly arrived at the hospital and saw Erin with Randy. It made her angry that her plan didn't work and Erin was still around to be with Randy. She noticed that Mallory was near by. She knew Mallory was trying to get Randy also.

"Kelly, what are you doing here?" Randy asked when she walked up.

"I came to see how my sister is." She replied looking at Mallory and then at Erin.

"She is fine. She has a broken arm and clavicle." He replied wondering why she would even care. He knew she and Katie were not close.

"What about the baby?"

"The baby is fine. John said the doctors are going to keep Katie in the hospital for the rest of her pregnancy."

"It was that serious?" Kelly felt horrible for that. She might not be the best of friends with Katie or like her that much but she didn't want anything to happen to her or the baby. Her parents would be devastated.

"She has some complications."

"Oh, well, I just wanted to make sure she was okay and the baby too."

"You don't' want to see her?" Erin asked.

"No. I don't' want to upset her. I just wanted to know she was okay." Kelly didn't say anything else. She walked out of the hospital and headed to her car.

Erin was shocked that Kelly didn't want to see her sister. She and her sister, Emily, had always been close and they would come whether they were talking or not.

"Erin, are you okay?" Randy asked seeing her expression.

"Yeah. I was just thinking it's weird that Kelly didn't want to see Katie. I mean, even when my sister and I are fighting, I would still want to see her if she was hurt."

"Most sisters are like that but Katie and Kelly have a very strained relationship. I think they did before I slept with Kelly while I was with Katie. Their parents play favorites. I think Kelly is her mother's favorite and Katie is her father's favorite."

"Wow, is that all?"

"No. There is a lot more I think but I don't know much of the details."

"Katie was always the smart one who excelled in everything. Kelly was the slut who slept around and didn't do that well in anything. But their mother never saw it like that." Mallory said joining the conversation. "She saw Kelly has the perfect angel and Katie as someone who excelled by sleeping around. Which wasn't true at all. Kelly was a dangerous teen. She got sent away at sixteen for attacking Katie. She hit her with her car. Luckily, Katie survived and she had no major damage other than she had to have surgery on her knee. Their mom made it like it wasn't Kelly's fault. That the car's brakes were messed up. Which the court believed and sent Kelly to a clinic in Maine."

"Wow, that's crazy." Erin was shocked that parents would do that. Her parents loved her and her sister equally and wouldn't treat them like that.

"Yep. Well, I'm going to go. Give Katie my best." Mallory said leaving. She knew she had made Erin and Randy doubt Kelly's innocence. They would think and believe she pushed Katie. Which Mallory knew she did but didn't have proof.

Once Mallory left, Randy knew he had to share with John what Mallory had told him and Erin. He hadn't known any of this about Kelly and Katie and he was betting that John didn't either.

"John, can I talk to you?" Randy whispered when he came into the room. He saw that Katie was sleeping and didn't want to wake her.

"What did you want to talk about?" John asked when they stepped into the hall.

"Did you know that Kelly hit Katie with her car?"

"What? When was this?" John was shocked that Kelly had done it. "And who told you this?

"When Katie was sixteen and Mallory told me."

"I had no idea but I definitely don't want Kelly around Katie at all."

"John, I think Kelly pushed Katie. It just seems the only thing that makes sense."

"I guess it does but Kelly has a lost a baby. She knew how painful it could be. Why would she risk that happening no matter how she felt about Katie?"

"I think she would. She obviously hates Katie more than we realized. John, she was sent to a clinic after she hit Katie."

"I will talk to Katie." John said walking back into the room. He had to know why Katie never told him about Kelly hitting her with the car.

Katie was awake when John came back into the room. "Where did you go?"

"Randy wanted to talk." He said sitting down. "Katie, why didn't you tell me that Kelly hit you with her car?"

"Who told you that?" Katie was shocked because everyone in her family had made a promise to keep it in their family.

"Randy told me and Mallory told him."

"Mallory told him. No one in my family was supposed to tell anyone."

"Why Katie?"

"My parents. They made me and everyone else promise to not tell anyone. Kelly had gotten help in the clinic and they believed she was normal again. So, we put it behind us and moved on."

"But she tried to kill you. How are you okay with that?"

"I'm not okay with it. I believed she got better. She is my sister. We might not get along at all but she is still my sister. Plus my parents made me promise. They said they wouldn't pay for college or anything if I told. So, I didn't tell anyone. And I guess a part of me believed she was better."

"And now?"

"Now, I don't know. She is losing her grip reality again and I don't' know what she will do."

"Do you think she pushed you?"

"I don't know. If she pushed me, she wasn't aiming for me. She knows I'm not Randy's anymore. That I'm with you and we are having a baby. I'm not a threat to what she wants. Erin is a threat to what she wants."

"Do you think this was meant for Erin?"

"Yes. If Kelly pushed me, then it was meant for Erin."

"How could she mistake you for Erin? You are her sister."

"She only saw me from behind. Erin and I were dressed similar that day. Both with black pants and pink shirt and a hat. We are both blondes."

"Katie, you should stay away from her."

"I plan to. I will let nothing hurt our baby."

"Good. Now, sleep." He laughed before kissing her.

She was soon asleep. He couldn't believe that Kelly had literally been crazy. He knew that Katie told her mom that she thought Kelly was losing her grip on reality but he never knew it was because she had done it before.

Please Review!


	22. Chapter 22

_**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome and I'm thankful for each one of you. You have been wonderful to review as well as read. Thank you again.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**A few days later Katie was transferred to a hospital in Tampa. Both she and the baby were fine but the doctor wanted to keep her in the hospital for observation . John had gotten some time off to spend with her. He didn't want Kelly near her. He worried Kelly was after Katie even though Katie told him that Kelly had probably moved on to Erin or Mallory because they were threats to what she wanted. Katie wasn't anymore.**_

"_**John, can you go get me something else to eat? I hate hospital food." Katie whined as they were in her room.**_

"_**Yes, what do you want?" He asked with a laugh. She was always sending him to get her something else.**_

"_**Oh, a steak medium well with a baked potato with butter, sour cream, bacon bits and chocolate cheesecake."**_

"_**Okay. I will be right back." He kissed her and headed out.**_

_**Once Kelly saw John leave, she headed into Katie's room. She wanted to make sure that Katie was okay and that she had no idea it was her that pushed her.**_

"_**Kelly, what are you doing here?" Katie asked once she saw her sister.**_

"_**I wanted to make sure you and the baby were okay." Kelly said sitting down.**_

"_**We're fine. The doctor is just being cautious."**_

"_**Good. I was worried. Katie, I know we don't really get along but I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby."**_

"_**I know that. So, was that all you wanted?"**_

"_**I wanted to know if you knew who pushed you."**_

"_**I don't. I didn't see anyone. The police are looking into it." Katie had a feeling it was Kelly but she couldn't prove it and she wasn't going to accuse her of it when she was the only one in the room. Kelly could kill her and no one would know.**_

"_**I'm sorry this happened."**_

"_**Thank you. So, is everything okay with you?"**_

"_**Yes. I think Randy and I are moving our relationship in the right direction. He is breaking up with Erin for me."**_

"_**Okay." Katie replied not sure what to say. She knew that Erin and Randy were getting pretty serious and he had no plans to be with Kelly.**_

"_**I hope you aren't upset that Randy and I are now together. I love him and I know he loves me."**_

"_**I'm not upset. I've moved on. I'm with John and I'm happy. We're having a baby. Things are good."**_

"_**That's great. You and John are a great couple."**_

"_**Thanks Kelly." **_

"_**Well, I just wanted to make sure you and the baby were okay. So, I have to go. See you later." **_

_**Kelly walked out happy. Katie had no idea who pushed her and that was good. Now, Kelly could be with Randy. Erin was still with Randy but she was working on a new plan to get rid of her. This time, she would make sure it was Erin.**_

_**After Kelly left, John came back with the food. Katie knew he was worried so she would tell him about Kelly visiting.**_

"_**Okay, here you go. A steak medium well with a baked potato with butter, sour cream and bacon bits plus chocolate cheesecake." He said taking everything out and placing it on the tray beside her bed.**_

"_**You so rule and it's no wonder I love you." She said starting to eat.**_

"_**So, what happened while I was gone?" He could tell she wanted to say something.**_

"_**Kelly came by to make sure I was okay." Katie replied before taking a bite of her steak.**_

"_**Is that all she wanted?" He asked worried about Kelly being close to her without anyone else in the room.**_

"_**Yes. She was polite. A little nutty. She thinks Randy is leaving Erin for her and that they are very serious."**_

"_**Do you think you should tell your parents so, they can have her committed?"**_

"_**My dad would listen but my mom wouldn't. She will fight the commitment. She has to have proof about Kelly before she will do anything."**_

"_**So, what do we do?"**_

"_**We warned Erin about Kelly and wait and see. We might be able to get her to slip up but Kelly knows how to hide her problems."**_

"_**How did Kelly end up like that?"**_

"_**I don't know. When we were in school she just started to lose it. She would think everyone was out to get her. She thought I was after her boyfriend which was not true. He was younger than me and so not cute. But she believed it. Everyone tried to convince her I wasn't but she didn't' want to hear it. I was getting out of my friend's car and Kelly drove up fast and hit me. It damaged my knee but outside of that, I was okay."**_

"_**So, that was when Kelly was sent to the clinic?"**_

"_**Yes. My mom convinced the judge that the brakes on Kelly's car were bad and that was what caused it. He believed my mother but still charged Kelly. It was then that he thought Kelly needed to be sent away instead of sent to jail. So, he sent her to Maine to get help. Everyone assumed she was better and promised to not say anything. She didn't show any signs of not being better until the thing with Randy."**_

"_**Katie, I don't want you alone with her. I know today was just one of those times when it couldn't be avoid."**_

"_**John, I know Kelly is dangerous and I will stay away from her as much as I can. But she is my sister. No matter what has happened she is my sister and I want to get her help."**_

"_**I know. Just please be careful for you and our son."**_

"_**I promise." She kissed him. "Now, I want to finish eating."**_

"_**Right." He kissed her and got comfortable in the chair.**_

_**Katie had six more weeks on bed rest. She hoped the time went by fast. She thought about Kelly. She was so on the edge of being insane again. Katie decided to call her dad the next day and tell him. She knew it would take more than him to get Kelly committed but she could hope he might be able to convince her mom that it was for the best. **_

_**Please Review!**_


	23. Chapter 23

The next day John called Randy and told him about Kelly's visit. Randy said he would tell Erin so she could be prepared. Katie decided to call her dad and tell him and she hoped he could convince her mom to put Kelly back into a clinic.

"Warren Buchanan." Her dad said when answered the phone.

"Dad, its Katie."

"Katie, what's going on?"

"I'm worried about Kelly. I think she is going crazy again." Katie said bluntly. She didn't want to waste time.

"Why do you think she is crazy again?"

"She thinks she and Randy are in a relationship and they aren't. Randy is with Erin. Kelly thinks Randy is leaving Erin for her and that he loves her. Dad, I know that is not true. She tried to kill Erin."

"What?"

"I think it was Kelly who pushed me. She was obviously aiming for Erin and got me instead."

"How would she confuse you with Erin?" Warren didn't think Kelly would try to kill anyone again.

"Erin and I were dressed similar that day. Both in black pants, pink shirts and pink baseball hats. We are both blonde. From behind you can't tell I'm pregnant so, she had no idea it was me."

"Baby, I'm sorry. I will talk to your mother and see if she will agree to help me put Kelly into a clinic."

"Thanks dad." Katie replied.

"I will let you know." Warren said hanging up.

Katie sighed once she hung up with her father. She hoped her mother would listen and realize that Kelly needed help. Katie was afraid of what Kelly might do.

"Katie, are you okay?" John asked when he came back into the room.

"Yeah. I called my dad. He is going to talk to my mom. He hopes to convince her to commit Kelly."

"Do you think it will work?" John said sitting down.

"I hope so. I don't know what Kelly might do."

"Katie, what caused Kelly's break?"

"I don't really know. One day she was normal, the next she was crazy. It was a shock to everyone when she started believing I was after her boyfriend and then when she hit me with the car, they knew she was crazy."

"Are you scared of Kelly?"

"To an extent but I don't believe she will hurt me. I'm not important anymore. When I was Randy, I was an obstacle for what she wanted. I'm not with him so, I'm not. And lucky for me, she doesn't want to take you away. But I have to make sure she thinks I don't know it was her that pushed me. Because if she knew, she would try to kill me."

"I called Randy and he and Erin are going to be careful."

"Good. I don't want Kelly to hurt anyone and being in here I can't do anything about it."

"I know. Let Randy and Erin deal with Kelly right now. You focus on yourself and our little boy."

"Yeah and to that effect, come get in bed with me and lay down."

"Is that a good idea?"

"Yes."

"Alright." He laughed and moved over to the other side. He got into the bed with her and wrapped his arms around her. He could feel the baby kicking so strong. "Wow, he is really kicking."

"I know. I think he is playing soccer." She laughed before turning to kiss John. The kiss soon turned passionate. She knew they were in a hospital but she didn't care. She really wanted to be with him.

"I don't think it's a good idea." John said pulling away. "You're eight months and we are in a hospital."

"You're no fun."

"Katie, I'm serious. I don't want anything to complicate the pregnancy anymore."

"Alright." She said sighing. "Just know, once the baby is born and the doctor says its okay, I expect a very romantic night."

"Deal." He kissed her gently and soon both were asleep.

Randy walked through the area with Erin. The conversation with John was still on his mind. John told him what Katie said about Kelly coming to visit and what Katie had said about Kelly's illness.

"Erin, I don't want you going anywhere without me. I don't trust what Kelly might do." Randy said as they arrived at the locker room.

"Alright. I promise." Erin had spoken with Katie and she told her to watch herself and never be alone.

"Good. Now, I have a match so, stay here and don't let Kelly in." Randy kissed her and went into the other room and got ready for his match.

He headed to the ring and left Erin in the locker room. He hoped she would follow his advice and not be anywhere near Kelly.

Kelly watched Randy leave the locker room and decided to go see Erin. She hoped she didn't suspect anything and it would be easy to get to her. Kelly knocked on the door and was surprised to see Evan Bourne open the door instead of Erin.

"Can I talk to Erin please?" Kelly asked him.

"Sorry, she is busy right now. I think she is doing some work for Katie while Katie is on maternity leave." He replied to her. Randy had asked him and the others to keep an eye on Erin and shared what he suspected about Kelly pushing Katie.

"Oh, okay." Kelly turned and walked away. She had hoped to get Erin alone but since she couldn't she would have to think of something else.

She headed back to her locker room and began to think of some way to get Erin alone. She then thought if she could make Erin think Katie wanted her, it would work but she would have to wait until she got home to Tampa.

After his match, Randy met up with Erin and they headed back to the hotel. She told him that Kelly had come to the locker room and Evan stopped her from coming in. Erin was leaving for Tampa the next day, while Randy was heading to St. Louis. He made Erin promise to be careful and stay away from Kelly. He hoped that everything would be okay. He wanted to go to Tampa with her but he had some things to take care of in St Louis. He asked her to go with him to St. Louis but she couldn't' because of a family thing.

As they went their separate ways, neither knew that Kelly had a plan to get what she wanted. But would it work out or would someone stop her from finally getting what she wanted.

Please Review!


	24. Chapter 24

A few days later Kelly went to the hospital with her mother to see Katie. Their dad had to go out of town on business and didn't get to talk to their mom about committing Kelly.

"Katherine, how are you?" Trava asked walking in the room.

"I'm fine." Katie replied before seeing Kelly with her. "Kelly, how are you?"

"I'm great." Kelly replied.

"So, where is John? Shouldn't he be here with you? That is his job as the father or did he leave you?" Trava said putting the flowers she had brought on the table.

"He didn't leave me. He is out getting me something good for lunch. The hospital had some kind of chicken and I didn't really like it. So, John headed to Arby's to get me a beef and cheddar with curly fries."

"Well, it's good to know that he is here for you even though he has yet to marry you. Do you know how embarrassing it is for me to have an unmarried pregnant daughter? Even more so because it's Mallory's ex and you got pregnant because you were too drunk to use protection."

"God, mom, be harsh." Katie replied not noticing Kelly near her stuff including her blackberry.

"I'm only telling the truth. I'm sorry if it is difficult for you to hear. You got pregnant by John because you drank too much and forgot the first rule of sleeping around, protection."

"I wasn't sleeping around with anyone. At the time, Randy was with Kelly because he knocked her up. John and I were friends trying to comfort each other and yes we ended up in bed together. It wasn't sleeping around."

"Just face it Katherine. You're a slut. You slept around in high school, college and you still do. Now, you're pregnant by someone who probably won't be around much longer. He will get tired of you and your whining. Because that's all you do and all you have ever done."

"What is wrong with you? I'm your daughter and this is how you talk to me?" Katie was a little shocked at her mom's words. She knew her mom always liked Kelly better but this was just hurtful to say.

"You are the daughter I never wanted. After Kayla died of SIDS and your father wanted another baby, I caved. So, I got pregnant right away and that was you. I never wanted another daughter so quickly. I wasn't healed from Kayla but your father didn't' care. He wanted a child. I knew if I didn't give him what he wanted, he would leave me."

"That is really how you feel about me? That I was a mistake. What about Kelly? Did you want her?"

"I did. When I got pregnant with Kelly, I was ready for another baby. You were just the thing to keep me in the Buchanan family. Without a child, I was expendable and they would have had your father divorce me. I had to give him a child."

"You know what, leave. I don't want you here." Katie said turning away.

"Well, I was just doing my motherly duty plus Kelly wanted to see you." Trava said walking to the door. "Kelly, are you coming?"

"Yes. Bye, Katie." Kelly said walking out. She didn't care what her mother had said about Katie mainly because she hadn't been listening. She had been figuring out how to get Katie's blackberry.

Once her mom and sister had left, Katie finally broke down. She knew her mother never loved her as much as she did Kelly but she didn't know she hated her so much. It explained why her mother always believed the best in Kelly and the worst in her. It also explained why her mother didn't care when Kelly hit her with the car.

"Okay, I got everything you wanted." John said coming in. It was then he noticed Katie crying. "Katie, what happened?"

"My mom and Kelly came to visit. My mom said some hurtful things to me." Katie replied drying her tears.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"John, you aren't going to leave me are you?"

"What? Katie, why would you think I was going to leave you?"

"My mom. She went into a rant about how I got pregnant and that you would probably leave me."

"Katie, I love you and I'm not going leave you. And it's not just because you are having my son. I was falling in love with you before you told me you were pregnant and it might be mine." John hugged her. He couldn't believe her mom would be so cruel to her.

"Okay." She said drying her tears. "So, did you get me everything?"

"Yes." He replied getting out the food. He knew whatever her mother said to her was still on her mind. He just had no way to make it better yet.

After they left Katie's room, Kelly told her mom she had something to take care of and would get a cab home. So, their mom went on and left Kelly at the hospital.

Kelly headed to the stairs and got out Katie's blackberry. She texted Erin and told her to come to the hospital that it was important. She waited and got a text back that said she was on her way. Kelly told her to come to the stairwell and John would meet her there. That Katie had been moved to another room because she was in labor.

Kelly waited in stairwell for Erin to come. She heard the door shut and then the footsteps up the stairs. She looked and saw it was Erin. She waited and when Erin walked past her, she pushed her from behind. She watched Erin tumble down the stairs. Once she was on the bottom landing, Kelly walked down to make sure that Erin was dead. When she got there, she checked and realized that Erin had a pulse.

"Damn. Why won't you die?" Kelly whispered to Erin. She got out the syringe she had taken from the nurses' station. "I always get what I want."

Kelly held Erin down and took her arm. She then injected air into her arm. "I read about this on the internet and then saw it in a movie. It is the way to kill someone and no one can trace it. Now, everyone will think you had a heart attack."

Kelly watch as the air reached Erin's heart and she stopped moving. She knew Erin was dead. Now, she could have Randy and no one would know she had done it. She took Erin's cell phone and erased the text message and then did the same with Katie's. She left Erin's with her body and headed to the floor at Katie was on. She dropped the blackberry on the nurses' desk and walked away.

Please Review!


	25. Chapter 25

Kelly arrived back at her apartment. She knew it was just a matter of time before someone found Erin. She had to make sure she was not a suspect. She called her mom and told her that she was home and had been since she took the cab. Trava, of course, believed her. Kelly knew her mother would be her alibi. She had just changed her clothes when her doorbell went off.

"Randy, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?" Kelly asked not trying to seem overjoyed or anything.

"I came to tell you to stay away from Erin. I'm with her now and I don't love you or like you. Get that through your head." He said hoping she would see.

"But Randy, I know you want me not her. I love you." She said walking to him. "Just give in to me. We can be together."

"Listen to me." He said grabbing her arm and squeezing it tightly. "I don't want you and I never did. That night was a mistake and it won't happen again. I'm with Erin and she and I are building something. You aren't apart of my life at all."

He let go and headed out. He wanted to stop at the hospital. Erin had called him and told she was going there because Katie was in labor. He knew it was early but anything was possible. 

He arrived at the hospital and headed to the floor Katie was on. He walked up to the desk and asked the nurse for Katie's new room.

"Sir, she is in the same room she has been. She isn't in labor." The nurse said picking up the blackberry that she now noticed on the desk. "Whose is this?"

"I know that phone. It belongs to Katie." Randy said taking it and walking to Katie's room. He entered and found Katie sleeping and John watching TV. "John, Katie isn't in labor?"

"No. Who told you that?" John asked once he realized Randy was there.

"Erin. She called me and told me she was coming here."

"Randy, I haven't seen Erin today." John replied. "Why do you have Katie's phone?" 

"It was at the nurses' desk."

"Weird."

"I'm going to call Erin and see where she is." Randy took out his cell phone and called Erin's cell number. It went straight to voicemail. He left a message for her to call him. "Voicemail."

"This is strange." John said just as Katie woke up.

"What's strange?"

"Erin. She called me and said she was coming here because you were in labor but she isn't here and I found your phone at the nurses' desk." Randy replied.

"That is strange." Katie replied taking her phone back. She called Erin and got voicemail. She was going to call her home when a doctor came in.

"Ms. Buchanan, do you know an Erin Hodge?" The doctor asked her.

"I do. She is my assistant."

"I'm sorry but she was bought into the ER."

"Is she okay?"

"No. She was DOA. She was found at the bottom of the stairs by a nurse. She had a heart attack."

"What? She had a heart attack?" Randy was shocked.

"Yes. I'm very sorry. I can take you to see her." He said to them.

"Yes, please." Randy said holding back his tears and following the doctor.

"This isn't' right. She can't be dead." Katie said crying.

"It's going to be okay." John said holding her. He didn't really know what he could say to make her better. He felt her tense up. "Katie, are you okay?"

"No. Something is wrong." She said breathing through the pain.

"Hold on. I'm getting the doctor." John pressed the call button and then headed out. He told the doctor something was wrong.

"Katie, relax." The doctor said coming in. "Let me look." 

He examined her and looked at the monitor. "Okay, Katie. You are in labor. Just breath and we are taking you to the operating room. We have to do a cesarean."

"It's too soon." Katie said frantic.

"It's fine. Babies born at this stage are fine." The doctor said as the nurses came in to take her to the operating room.

Once they were in there, they put her to sleep completely because it was safer that way. Her blood pressure had spike up and they wanted to play it safe. John stayed by her side in the operating room while they did the procedure.

"Okay, you have a healthy little boy." The doctor said handing the baby to the pediatrician. "Okay, let's close her up. Mr. Cena, why don't you go to the nursery and be with your son. Ms. Buchanan will be in recovery."

John kissed Katie and headed to the nursery. He still couldn't believe this. Erin was dead and Katie had the baby. He hoped Randy was okay but he knew he was probably at his breaking point. 

Randy arrived at the morgue and saw Erin's body. He couldn't stop the tears from coming. He couldn't believe she was dead and of a heart attack. It made no sense. She ate healthy and had no heart problems. He couldn't figure out why this was happening. She called him and told him she was coming to the hospital because Katie was in labor. She did come to the hospital but Katie wasn't in labor and Katie and John never called Erin. Something wasn't right and he couldn't figure it out. 

After leaving the morgue, Randy headed back to where John and Katie were. When he got there, the nurse said Katie had gone into labor and that John was in the nursery with the baby. Randy headed to the nursery and saw John holding the baby. 

"He's cute." Randy said to him.

"Thanks. Randy, I'm sorry about Erin." John could tell Randy had been crying.

"Something isn't right about this. Erin was healthy."

"Randy, just wait for the autopsy and go from there. Don't jump to conclusions."

"I know. I have to go and make some calls to Erin's family." Randy left before saying anymore.

John knew that this was going to be hard on Randy and Katie as they were close to Erin. But John, like Randy, felt something was off with this. Erin suddenly dies not long after Katie is pushed down the stairs. He had a feeling Kelly was behind it but he couldn't prove it. He knew Kelly was dangerous so, he wouldn't say anything until he talked to Katie.

Please Review!


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.

This story is almost over. Maybe a chapter or two left. Hope you have enjoyed it.

* * *

A few days later was the memorial for Erin. Kelly had made sure she wasn't suspected of doing anything. Her mother had told the police that she was on the phone with Kelly the whole time so there was no way that Kelly had anything with Erin's death. Katie and the baby had been released from the hospital and were now home. 

"Katie, do you think Kelly had something to do with Erin's death?" John asked as they were in the living room. 

"I think so. But I can't say for certain." Katie replied as she looked to her son who was sleeping.

"So, what do we do?" Randy asked. He had come over after Erin's memorial to visit them.

"We have to get Kelly to admit it. And I think I know a way but it's risky." Katie said.

"What is the idea?" John asked. He hoped it wasn't risky for her.

"Kelly will hurt anything that stands in her way to be Randy. So, we set a trap. Let her over hear him say he isn't over me. That I'm the one he wants. She will then try to finish me off."

"No. That's not happening." John said quickly. "You aren't putting yourself at risk. No way."

"I agree with John. Katie, it's too dangerous. I will get Kelly to admit what she has done." Randy said walking out before Katie could say anymore.

"John, you and Randy would be there and nothing would happen." Katie said once Randy had left.

"I don't care. You aren't putting yourself at risk. You have Noah now. You can't take the chance."

"John, I want to stop Kelly before she hurts someone else."

"I know that but putting yourself in danger is not the way. Let Randy handle this. Please."

"Alright." She said just as Noah started crying. John went over to the bassinet and got him out. He handed him to Katie.

"Katie, I'm really just trying to protect you not control you. I hope you know that."

"I know that. I just want to stop Kelly." She replied holding Noah and giving him a bottle.

"She will be stopped." He sat down beside her.

Randy headed to Kelly's apartment with the tape recorder in his pocket. He was determined to get Kelly to admit everything. He wasn't going to stop until she did. He arrived at Kelly's and knocked on the door.

"Randy, what are you doing here?" Kelly asked shocked to see him at her door.

"I wanted to talk to you." He replied walking in.

"Okay. What about?"

"Kelly, I realize now that I do feel something for you. I didn't know I did until Erin was gone." He hoped she was stupid enough to believe him.

"I knew you did. I knew you would come to me." She said smiling. She walked over to him and started to kiss him.

"Wait, before we do anything. I have to know the truth." She really was stupid, he thought as he got ready for her to admit everything.

"What kind of truth?" She asked confused.

"Did you push Katie down the stairs? Kelly, if we are going to have something, I need the truth. No matter what, I won't be mad."

"Yes. I pushed her. I thought it was Erin. I never wanted Katie to be hurt mainly because she was pregnant." She replied. She wanted something with him and if she had to confess everything she would. Since he loved her, he wouldn't turn her in.

"Alright. Now the truth about Erin. Did you kill her?" Randy held his breath as he waited for her to answer.

"I did. I wanted you and I had to get her out of the way. She was an obstacle for us. Now, we can be together. No one is in our way anymore." She kissed him. "I love you and now we can be together forever."

Randy was sick to his stomach knowing that she really did kill Erin and pushed Katie. He pulled away but didn't' let her know he was stricken by her.

"Kelly, I have to go. I forgot I had some to take care of. I will come back later and see you, okay?"

"Alright as long as we are together. We are together right?"

"Yes. We are together." He quickly left.

Once he was in his car, he pulled out the tape recorder and played it. Everything was on it. Kelly admitting to what she had done. He had hoped she was stupid but he never realized she was that stupid. All the time he told her he didn't want her and she actually believed he did only a few days after Erin's death. He immediately headed to the police station. He handed it over to the cops who listened. Once they heard Kelly admit what she had done, they headed to her apartment to arrest her. Randy hoped it was enough to convict her.

Kelly was shocked when the police showed up at her door. She told them she was innocent but they didn't' believe her. She was taken to the police station and booked.

"I'm telling you. I didn't do it. I didn't' kill anyone or push my sister. I love my sister and would never hurt her." Kelly said to the police.

"But you hit her with your car years ago." The detective said to her.

"That was not my fault. The brakes on the car were bad."

"We have you on a recording admitting what you did. You killed Erin Hodge and pushed Katie Buchanan."

"I didn't do it."

"Kelly, we know you did. If you want a deal, you have to admit it. Otherwise you will put in prison for life. The choice is yours." The detective said leaving her to think about it.

Kelly couldn't believe that Randy had recorded her and then turned her in. She was now in jail and she knew her only way out was to make everyone think she was crazy. Then instead of jail, she would get sent to a clinic. She waited and once the detective came back in she knew what she had to do.

"Alright, Ms. Buchanan, let's try this again. Did you push Katie Buchanan?"

"I did but I thought it was someone else. She stood in the way of what I wanted. I wanted Randy and she was in the way. He and I are meant to be together. We were together. He was getting ready to leave her for me."

"Leave Katie or Erin for you?" She was rambling and he couldn't understand her.

"Leave Erin. Katie was supposed to be Erin. She stood in my way. I couldn't' let anything get in the way of me and Randy. He and I are destined to be together. Randy and I are destiny."

"Ms. Buchanan." The detective said as Kelly started to ramble. He left the room and headed out to where her parents were. "Mr. and Mrs. Buchanan, we would like a psychiatrist to come in and evaluate Kelly."

"Fine, do it." Warren said to him.

The detective called their psychiatrist and then waited for his evaluation on Kelly. 

"Ms. Buchanan is crazy. She believes she and Mr. Orton are involved and Erin and Katie stood in her way. I believe she will hurt anyone who she feels is a threat. I think she needs to be committed." Dr. Simpson said to the detective and her parents.

"Alright. Do it." Warren said signing the papers.

He knew it was for the best for Kelly. Trava agreed once she heard the doctor. She wanted Kelly to get help and hoped she would. Now they had to wait to see what would come.

Please Review!


	27. Chapter 27

This is the last chapter of this story. It is very short. But the story played out and there was really nothing more to write. So, this chapter lets you see our characters after everything. Hope you like it

Thanks to everyone who read, reveiwed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome and I'm so thankful you take the time to do so.

* * *

Epilogue Six Months Later

_Kelly_

Kelly watched the nurse come around with the medication. She hated that she had to take pills every day. The psychiatrist had diagnosed her with Extreme Bipolar Disorder. She was to take lithium every day. After she was convicted of killing Erin and pushing Katie by reason of insanity, the judge sentenced her to serve her time in a clinic in France. She was to serve at least ten years in the clinic and up to life in it depends on the doctors. The doctors were trying to get her out of the mind set that Randy was still hers. They believed she was a very disturbed girl and had no plans for her to be released at all. Her parents visited her often but Katie or Randy never did. Katie just couldn't be near her knowing she had killed Erin and pushed her. Randy just wanted nothing to do with Kelly ever again. She realized that she might never get out of the clinic.

_Randy_

Randy had begun to see a therapist to deal with everything that had happened. He talked to the therapist about his relationship with Katie and how Kelly ruined it. He also talked about his relationship with Erin and how he felt about her death. The therapist helped him realize that his relationship with Erin was merely a substitute for the relationship he had with Katie. He realized that he was still in love with Katie. His relationship with Erin was his attempt to move forward as Katie was doing. Kelly had ruined his relationship with Katie by tricking him into sleeping with her and getting pregnant. That one event lead to the others which including Katie getting pregnant by John and being with him. It hurt Randy to see Katie with John and Noah. He wanted that with her. He couldn't help but think it was meant to be him.

_Katie_

After Kelly was put where she belonged, Katie began to move on with her life. She had realized how much Kelly had taken from her but she also realized how much she gained too. Kelly had blown apart her relationship with Randy and it was something she thought she would never get over. But then she had the one night with John and it changed everything. She got pregnant and they started spending more time together and before she realized it, she was in love with him. She considered Randy a great friend still but they could never be like that they were or have the relationship they had. She was in love with John and wanted a life with him and their son.

Six months had past since everything with Kelly. Everyone was slowly moving on with their lives. They knew it wouldn't be easy to do but they were going to try. Katie and John were getting married and happy with their son. Randy was slowly moving on even though he knew he would always love Katie but she was happy with someone else and that was all he wanted. Everyone was relieved that Kelly was in France and away from them. They only hoped she would stay there so they could move on.

Please Review!


End file.
